Finding a cure for Mona
by princesspeach102
Summary: As a request from a fan of TMNT here is my latest fan fiction based on the 1987 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I hope you like it. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the characters associated with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mona Lisa is back

Within the sewers of New York City there lived five mutants. Four of the mutants were turtles and the final mutant was a giant rat who was once a human named Hamato Yoshi a ninjutsu master for the Foot Clan who was banished because of his arch enemy Oroku Saki because he made their leader believe that Hamato Yoshi was trying to kill him when a dagger was found behind his back. Hamato Yoshi moved to New York City and lived in the sewers with the rats. One day four little baby turtles were washed into the sewers after a child accidently dropped a glass bowl causing it to shatter and for his new pets to be washed away forever. Yoshi felt sorry for the little turtles and decided to keep them as his pets and he loved them as if they were his children. Eventually they came across barrels of this pink ooze. Yoshi saw that his pets became covered in this ooze and tried to get it off of the turtles. After getting the ooze off of them something strange was happening. Hamato Yoshi and his four pets started to change. All of a sudden Hamato Yoshi changed into a giant humanoid rat and his turtles also became humanoid as well. After that Hamato Yoshi trained the turtles in the art of ninjutsu because he believed that they needed to be able to defend themselves due to the fact that Yoshi believed society wouldn't accept them for who they were. Since Hamato Yoshi loved Italian Renaissance Artwork and named his four pet turtles after Renaissance painters, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

The turtles went on many adventures and fought a lot of bad guys who would do anything to get what they wanted including harming other people. One night Raphael met a girl named Mona Lisa on a ship because he won a prize which was an invitation to a costume party. Raphael and Mona Lisa thought that they were both wearing costumes but eventually discovered that both of them were mutants especially after Mona Lisa explained the reason why she was trying to take over the ship and how she became a mutant in the first place. Raphael felt sorry for her and decided to help Mona get back at Captain Filch who kidnapped Mona and forced her to work for him and having chemicals that caused her to mutate into a salamander. After Raphael helped Mona get back at Captain Filch she met up with him in the sewers with boxes of hot pizza which made all the turtles especially Raphael happy because he thought Mona died when she blew up Captain Filch's submarine. "I'm happy to see that you're alive Mona. I thought that you perished after you blew up Captain Filch's submarine" Raphael said to Mona as they were eating. "I managed to escape before the explosion thanks to a mini sub. After I escaped I ran into April and she brought me back to your home. I wanted to see you again to thank you for helping me" Mona said while she was eating. After everyone was done eating pizza Raphael asked Mona, "What will you do now?" "I haven't really given it much thought. Since I'm a mutant I can't return to College looking like this so I was thinking of finishing my education online while trying to find a cure for my mutation" answered Mona. "Well Mona I wish you the best of luck with your education and finding a cure. If you ever come back to New York look us up" said Raphael. "I promise to come back one day and maybe we can hang out" Mona said as she winked at Raphael causing him to blush before leaving.

As time went on Mona did complete her education online and earned a Degree in Biology. After that Mona began to work on trying to create a cure for her mutation but sadly she failed. A few years went by and Mona was no closer to finding a cure. "I think I should go see the turtles. Maybe they can help me especially Donatello since Raphael told me he's the smart one of the group and it would be nice to see Raphael again" Mona said to herself while blushing a bit at the thought of the ninja turtle that helped her out a few years back. Later on Mona packed her bags, wore a cloak with a hook to hide her face and made the trip to New York City to see her friends the turtles and maybe getting some help to create a cure for her mutation. "Who's there?" the turtles said when all of a sudden a person who they didn't recognize showed up in the lair. "It's me Mona Lisa. I told you guys I would come back" said Mona as she took off her hood. "Mona it's great to see you again. How are you?" Raphael asked. "I'm doing ok. I finished my education online which is the good news. The bad news is I'm nowhere close to finding a cure for my mutation since I still look like a lizard. Besides visiting you and your friends I need Donatello's help in finding a cure that way I can be human again" said Mona. "Will you please help me in creating a cure for my mutation Donatello?" "Of course I will but it's going to take time and you might have to stay with us for a while if that is ok with you?" Donatello asked Mona. "I'm ok with that. I have nowhere else to go" answered Mona. The turtles inform Master Splinter that were going to have a guest staying with them for a little while which Splinter was ok with and he welcomed Mona Lisa with open arms that Mona was very grateful for.

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of my newest fan fiction based on the 1987 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The reason why I'm writing this story is because a while ago I received an email from somebody who calls himself Retro Mania and he asked me if I can write a fan fiction based on this series of TMNT that includes Mona Lisa in her quest to finding a cure for herself. I will be including other characters in my newest story that he suggested. Retro Mania this fan fiction is for you. I do take requests for fan fiction so if any of you out there has an idea for a story based on TMNT or any other cartoons, movies, TV shows etc. that you're into send me a message and I'll see if I can come up with a fan fiction. I also welcome comments and suggesting for my upcoming chapters to my fan fiction. Stay tune for my next update and I hope that you like what I wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Raphael and Mona's Date

After Mona Lisa moved in with the turtles that way Donatello can work with Mona to finding a cure for her mutation things were as normal as they usually were before she arrived. However there was something different about Raphael. Every time when Mona wasn't looking he stared at her and smiled because he didn't tell his friends that for a while now he had feelings for Mona but was too afraid to tell her. Raphael was scared that she was going to reject him. "Raphael my student may I speak with you in private please?" Splinter asked Raphael. "Sure sensei" Raphael answered as he followed Splinter into the Dojo while everyone else was either in Donatello's lab or in the living room watching T.V. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about" asked Raphael. "My student I noticed that you've been staring at our house guest Mona Lisa. Is it possible that you may feelings for this girl?" Splinter asked Raphael in which he answered, "Nothing gets passed you Master Splinter. I really like Mona a lot and to be honest I kind of want to ask her out on a date but I'm afraid because what if she said no and laughs in my face?! That would be beyond embarrassing." "Raphael it's normal that you feel this way. Any man or woman is afraid of getting rejected by someone they care for deeply. But you shouldn't let fear control you from what you want to do. When you're ready go up to Ms. Lisa and ask her out because I believe she may said yes to a date with you" Splinter told him. "Thanks sensei and you're right I shouldn't be afraid. I'll try to ask her out on date the next time she isn't busy working with Donatello" Raphael promised Splinter as he went back to the living room to watch T.V. with Leonardo and Michelangelo.

Later on when Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo went up to the surface to get pizza it was just him and Mona alone in the lair. They were sitting down watching T.V. together when Raphael decided to go for it. "Um Mona there is something I really want to ask you" said Raphael. "Sure you can ask me anything. What's on your mind?" Mona asked as she looked at Raphael in the eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? If you don't want to I'll understand" Raphael told Mona and she answered, "Sure Raphael I'll go out with you. But I'm going to need a better disguise because I'm still ashamed of the way I look." "Mona you shouldn't be ashamed of the way you look. I know that you want to be human again and I respect that but don't be so hard on yourself. You may not feel like you're you on the outside but you're still yourself on the inside. Don't ever forget that" Raphael told Mona which made her smile and say, "Thanks Raphael that means a lot to me what you just said. Shall we go out tomorrow night then? I'm beat from trying to come up with a cure and I just want to relax for tonight is that ok with you?" "Fine by me" answered Raphael. "Good then it's a date then" Mona said before Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello came in with the pizzas. Raphael was happy that Mona didn't laugh in his face. But now Raphael was starting to freak out because he realized to himself, "I HAVE A DATE WITH MONA LISA!" "Raphael is everything alright?" Splinter asked his student who was staring blankly into space. "I'm fine Master. I just have a lot on my mind please excuse me" answered Raphael as he got up and went to his room.

Mona didn't notice that he was freaking out about their date and neither did the other turtles. The next night while Raphael was finding a disguise for both himself and Mona to wear he kept telling himself, "Don't be nervous Raphael. You can do this. Just don't say or do anything to embarrass yourself in front of this girl who you think is totally cute." "So that's why you've been on edge lately my student" Splinter exclaimed as he walked into his room to check up on him. "Yes it's true Master Splinter. I asked Mona out and she said yes. We're going on a date tonight but I'm a nervous wreck! This is my first date ever and I just don't want to mess this up" Raphael explained which Splinter completely understood. "Just take a deep breath and tell yourself I'm ready for this" Splinter advised Raphael. "Thanks sensei" Raphael said before he found something both Mona and him can wear. "Raphael this dress is so pretty. It's just like the one I wore before I became a mutant. However what am I going to do about my face and tail? You know I'm ashamed of the way I look" Mona told Raphael but he said, "Mona there is no reason for you to be ashamed of your mutation. No matter what you're still cute." Mona blushed when Raphael said that she was cute because he told her the same thing on the night they met on the ship where that costume party was being held. "I'm going to get ready quickly that way we can go out" Mona said as she thanked Raphael for the dress and went to her room to put it on. When she came out Raphael said, "You look beautiful." Mona blushed even more and said, "You look very nice yourself. You look like a 1940's detective with your hat and trench coat."

Now Raphael was blushing because nobody has ever called him that before. "Shall we get going?" asked Raphael. "I'm ready whenever you are" answered Mona as she and Raphael left the lair and headed to the surface for a night on the town. "Where are we going Raphael?" Mona asked. "You'll see" answered Raphael as he took Mona to one of his favorite places to eat at which was an all you can eat buffet that had all kinds of food including his favorite food pizza. "This place is nice Raphael but don't you think people will notice a lizard and a turtle here?" asked a concern Mona. "Relax Mona its fine. I come here all the time and there was a few times where me and my friends have come here and our arch enemies stormed in here to cause troubles" answered Raphael. "Who are these enemies that cause you and your friends so much trouble?" Mona curiously asked. "The enemies that we mostly dealt with was this crazy ninja named Oroku Saki who called himself the Shredder. He framed Master Splinter back in Japan by planning a knife behind his back making one of their masters think that he was trying to kill him. That was when Master Splinter was still a human named Hamato Yoshi who mutated thanks to this mutagen that we go into contact with. Our other enemies also include these two knuckle heads Rocksteady and Bebop who were once human as well but Shredder mutated them to be his henchman who can't do anything right. Last and the least is this gross little brain named Kraang who teamed up with Shredder to take us down but time and time again they failed. We even managed to get our hands on some mutagen that they were hoarding that you and Donatello have been working on for that cure you want before we banished them to Dimension X" answered Raphael which Mona was shocked to hear. "Wow they sound crazy and power hungry" exclaimed Mona as she and Raphael continued eating.

When they were done Raphael and Mona left the buffet together. "Where are we going next Raphael?" asked Mona. "I'm taking you where we'll have an amazing view of the City" answered Raphael as he took Mona to a secret spot in Central Park. As they were walking through the park somewhere in Dimension X Shredder was going bonkers because of Rocksteady and Bebop's latest screw up. "You two knuckleheads made a mess in the communication room with whatever it was you were doing. Clean it up at once! Shredder ordered his henchman. "Ever since those blasted turtles sent the Technodrome to Dimension X along with us in it we've been going crazy and the only time we ever got out was the time that alien came to Earth wanting our help to take over the world which failed thanks to the turtles and sadly we were put back here!" Kraang angrily complained as he was on his computer trying to see what was going on back on Earth. "We can't do anything about it since you're having a hard time fixing the portal which I told you a 100 times it's beyond repair so we're stuck here forever!" Shredder stated. All of a sudden Kraang was able to get an imagine of something happening on Earth. "Look Shredder I think it's one of the turtles" Kraang pointed out as Shredder looked at the monitor. "It is one of the turtles. Who else is that shade of green?" stated Shredder as he noticed the green skin. Kraang and Shredder were able to hear Raphael and Mona talking about coming closer to finding a cure for her mutation. "So the lizard lady wants to be human again. This could work out in our favor if I get back to work on fixing the portal that you think is beyond repairs" Kraang said as he actually completed the repairs on the portal. "Wow Kraang I applause you for actually fixing the portal but what is this plan that you have in mind that involves the lizard lazy?" Shredder asked. Kraang told Shredder of what his plan was and he was all for it. "Rocksteady and Bebop Kraang actually got the portal up on running again. We're going to Earth to do our latest scheme" Shredder told his goofy henchman as they went through the portal leading them back to Earth.

"Are you having a good time tonight? Raphael asked Mona. "Yes I am so thanks for the night out. It was really sweet of you to take me out" answered Mona as she placed her hand in Raphael's. "OMG MONA IS HOLDING MY HAND!" Raphael shouted in his head. "Mona can I tell you something?" asked Raphael. "Sure you can tell me anything" answered Mona who wanted to know he wanted to say. "I was nervous that you wouldn't say yes to a date with me tonight. I thought you would say no and laugh at me but I was wrong and I'm sorry for thinking that" Raphael told her when all of a sudden she hugged him and said, "No worries. It's normal for a guy to be nervous about asking a girl out especially if it's that guy's first date ever." Raphael was happy at what Mona just told him and noticed how close their faces were. Both of them were blushing at each other again and moved in closer. Before they were about to kiss Shredder and his two goons came out of nowhere. "SHREDDER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! MY FRIENDS AND I BANISH YOU ALONG WITH YOUR GOOFY GOONS AND KRAANG INTO DIMENSION X!" Shouted Raphael as he took off his disguise and pulled out his weapons ready to fight. "We're not to fight you" Bebop said. "We came to kidnap your girlfriend over" Rocksteady pointed to Mona who was scared at what he just said. "MONA RUN AND GET THE OTHERS!" Raphael told her. Mona tried to run away but Rocksteady and Bebop caught up to Mona and was able to capture her. "LET ME GO YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Mona said as Bebop put her over his shoulder and ran towards the portal with Rocksteady and Shredder. "Try to catch us if you can" Taunted Shredder as the three of them ran into the portal. "RAPHAEL HELP ME!" Mona cried as she pounded on Bebop's shoulder. "I'm coming Mona hold on" Raphael said as he ran after them. However when Raphael got to the portal it was too late because the portal closed as soon as Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop got through. Raphael was really upset about Mona getting kidnapped. "Don't worry Mona I'll find a way to rescue you" Raphael declared as he made his way back to the lair to tell everyone what happened.

"Raphael what happened and where is Mona Lisa?" Leonardo asked when he saw his red masked turtle friend out of breath and without Mona. "I don't know how but Shredder along with Bebop and Rocksteady managed to get back to Earth. They kidnapped Mona and made it back to Dimension X" answered Raphael. The other turtles and Master Splinter were shocked to hear what Raphael just told them. "Well there is only one thing that can be done" said Donatello. "What can be done?" asked Raphael. "I'm going to have to fix the portal I have in my lab that way we can go to Dimension X and rescue Mona before they do who knows what to her" answered Donatello as he headed to his lab and began the repairs on his portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Donatello finally fixed the portal

After Raphael told the others that Shredder, Rocksteady and Beepbot kidnapped Mona Lisa Donatello started working on the repairs for the portal that would help the turtles get to Dimension X. Even though Donatello was doing his best to fix up the portal as fast as possible it wasn't easy because the portal wasn't in great shape and he wondered if the portal would actually open up to Dimension X and not some other world with who knows what kind of hostel life forms. As for Raphael he wasn't doing so well. He felt awful because Raphael kept telling himself, "It's my fault Mona was kidnapped. I should have been able to rescue her but I failed." Raphael barely ate, slept or trained with his friends because all he wanted to do was blame himself for what happened to Mona. Master Splinter understood that one of his students who he cared for like a son just like the rest of his students was going a hard time so he decided to talk to him. "Raphael I wish to speak with you in private. Please come with me" requested Splinter as he and Raphael went to the Dojo to speak. "No disrespect Sensei but I'm not really in the mood to talk right now" said Raphael as he got up. Before he could walk out Splinter put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I believe it's necessary for us to speak." "Very well then" said Raphael as he sat back down. "My student I know that you feel awful about what happened to Ms. Lisa but you shouldn't blame yourself" Splinter said before Raphael cutter himself off and exclaimed, "But it is my fault. Shredder and his two goons kidnapped Mona and I wasn't fast enough to protect her. I hate myself for allowing a friend to become captured by thin grin along with dumb and dumber. I know Donatello is going his best to fix up the portal as fast as possible but I'm starting to lose hope and I fear that Mona could be…" "Don't lose faith my student" said Splinter before Raphael finished his sentence. "All of us all worried about her and I believe that you will rescue Mona. Plus if I know my old enemy and I do I believe he wants somethings from you and the other turtles." "What is the world could Shred head want from us where he would go and kidnapped Mona?" Raphael asked. "If I had to guess he must have found out that Donatello has been working on the cure for Mona in order to turn her human again and he wants to use her as bait to trap all of you" answered Splinter.

Raphael thought about what Master Splinter just told him and said, "I think you're most likely right. I'm now more determined than ever before to recuse Mona Lisa from Shredder and his goons. When I do I'm going to kick their butts harder than ever before." "I'm glad to hear it my student. I know you want to get her back due to the fact that I noticed how the two of you have become closer ever since Ms. Lisa started staying with us. Any special reasons?" Master Splinter asked Raphael who started blushing. "No reason. She and I are good friends may I go now?" asked Raphael. "You're excuse my student" answered Splinter as Raphael got up and left the Dojo. After a few short days but to Raphael it felt like a million years Donatello came out of his lab and said, "Guys I finally fixed the portal and I'm 99.9% sure that it will take us to Dimension X." "That's great Donatello" said Leonardo. "I would feel a lot better if you were 100% sure that the portal would take us to Dimension X" Raphael pointed out. "Who knows what Shredder, Kraang and those two dummies have done to her." "I think someone has a secret crush on our house guest" Teased Michelangelo as he began making kissing noises. "I DO NOT! I just hate the idea that a good friend is being held hostage" said Raphael. "We have no more time to waste. We should get going the sooner the better." "You're absolutely right so prepare ourselves for a fight" said Leonardo who got his katanas while the rest of the turtles got their weapons too. Donatello even invented some hi tech weapons for him and his friends to use just in case while trying to fix the portal. "Are you guys ready?" Leonardo asked his team. "You better believe we're ready!" All of the turtles said. Before the turtles left Splinter stopped them and said, "I'm coming with you. Someone needs to teach Oroku Saki that there is no honor in kidnapping a lady." "That's fine with us. You always taught us that there are strength in numbers" Leonardo pointed out which the other turtles agreed with him. Donatello turned on the portal which showed Dimension X and said, "Let's do this." With that said everyone went through the portal and off on an adventure to rescue Mona Lisa.

Author's Note: Hello to all of my readers/followers. Please forgive me for taking so long to update. I've been busy with other things that left me little to no time to write. Plus not that long ago I recovered from a sore muscle. I hope all of you out are enjoying this story and I promise to update more often. Stay tune because the next chapter is coming up very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mona's time as a prisoner

When Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop got back to Dimension X they headed inside the Technodrome and put Mona Lisa in a cell in the prison section. "Why did you kidnap me? I want to know NOW!" Mona demanded. "We kidnapped you because we know you're friends with the turtles and we're using you as bait. Plus we know that you used to be human and we can cure you if you join us" Shredder said to Mona. "NEVER! I would never betray my friends by joining you" Mona screamed at Shredder. "Suit yourself" Shredder said before he left the prison section. Rocksteady winked at Mona before he left which grossed her out. A short time had passed and Mona was wondering if her friends would come to rescue her anytime soon. Even though Mona was a prisoner Rocksteady and Bebop were ordered to bring her food by Shredder and kraang. Mona hated the food but she wasn't about to allow herself to starve. While Mona was held prisoner she found a piece of chalk in her cell and drew lines on the wall counting the days. When Rocksteady brought Mona more food he said to her, "You know you're kind of cute. How about a date with me?" Rocksteady asked her. "Not gonna happen Rhino Boy. I wouldn't dream of going on a date with someone who assisted with my kidnapping and when my friends get here you'll be sorry" Mona stated. Rocksteady didn't like hearing that and left. After Rocksteady left Mona started to wonder if the turtles were coming to rescue her and how were they going to get to Dimension X. She wasn't sure herself how the turtle's enemies were able to find her and learn of her past.

Unknowing to Mona Lisa Donatello was able to get the portal fix and were on their way to rescue her. While Mona sat in her cell she kept thinking about Raphael. She wondered if the turtle in the red mask missed her as much as she missed him. Then she made a decision and said to herself, "I have to find a way out of here and back to Earth. There is no way I'm going to be bait to trap my friends and I wouldn't dare of betraying them ever!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The turtles and Splinter make their way through Dimension X

While Mona Lisa was being held prisoner the turtles and Master Splinter went through the portal and to Dimension X. "We made it!" Leonardo said to everyone. "That's good now let's head to the Technodrome so we beat tin grin and his goons for kidnapping Mona!" Raphael shouted. "Hold it Raphael" said Donatello. "Remember there are who knows how many hostel life forms out here and we don't want them snacking on four turtles and a mutant rat." "Donatello has a good point so let's take caution my students" Master Splinter said to the turtles as they started making their way through Dimension X. While the turtles and Splinter were heading to the Technodrome Raphael kept thinking about Mona and wondered if she was hurt or sick. He felt extremely guilty about what happened and promised himself to do everything he can to rescue her. All of a sudden there was a loud sound. Everyone turned around and spotted the rock soldiers. "That's just great" Raphael thought to himself angrily. "Cowabunga let's kick their butts" Michelangelo said right before he made his move. "No Michelangelo" said Leonardo. "We need to be cautious and avoid being seen as much as possible." Michelangelo knew Leonardo was right and stopped himself before their cover was blown.

As the turtles and Splinter continued a flying car came flying above them and it was none other than their friends the Neutrinos Dask, Kala, and Zak. "Hey guys look it's the turtle and their Sensei" Kala pointed out to her friends Dask and Zak. "We haven't seen them in a while and it looks like they're in trouble." "Well then let's go help them" Dask said as he drove one car with Zak riding shot gun and Kala was driving another car. "Hey turtles need a lift?" Kala called out to them. "Oh wow it's the Neutrinos we're down here" Donatello shouted. "Hi Michelangelo it's been a while. How are you?" Kala asked as she winked at her favorite turtle causing Michelangelo to blush and answer, "I'm doing well Kala. It's nice to see you again." "What brings you cool cats to Dimension X?" Zak asked the turtles. "We're here to rescue a friend of ours" Leonardo told the Neutrinos. "Did April get kidnapped again?" Dask asked. "No April is fine. She is back on Earth. We're here to rescue another friend of ours. Her name is Mona Lisa and she was kidnapped by Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop because he is trying to trap us" Donatello said to the Neutrinos. "What does Shredder want with this Mona Lisa girl?" asked Kala. "Besides to lure us into a trap somehow he found out that Donatello was working on curing Mona because she was mutated a long time ago" Leonardo said as he told Kala, Dask and Zak more to the story.

After Leonardo told the Neutrinos everything they were in shock. "Shredder is the worst" Dask said. "We'll help you get to the Technodrome and rescue your friend" Zak said. The turtles and Splinters thanked their friends the Neutrinos as they got into their cars. Michelangelo rode shot gun with Kala because he wanted to sit next to the alien girl who he has been secretly crushing on for a long time. Raphael and Donatello were riding in the back seat of Kala's car while Leonardo and Master Splinter rode with Zak and Dask. "Hurry who knows what Shredder and his goons have done to Mona" Raphael cried. "If I didn't know any better I say that you have the hots for this Mona Lisa girl" said Kala causing Raphael to blush and say "I'm very concern for her well-being that's all." "Of course you are" Michelangelo said with a teasing tone in his voice. While the Neutrinos were driving their flying cars the rock soldiers spotted them and started shooting. "Oh no they spotted us. We have to go!" Leonardo stated as the rock soldiers got into their space ships and started going after them. "Hold on dudes were about to go super-fast and lose these rock soldiers" said Dask as he signaled Kala to do the same thing he was doing. Dask and Kala pushed the ultra-speed button in their flying cars and went faster than the speed of light.

"Looks like we lost those rock soldiers" Zak said as Dask and Kala slowed down. Splinter's fur was standing on all ends because he had never experience riding in a car that fast. "Master Splinter are you ok?" Leonardo asked. "I'm fine Leonardo. I just need to fix myself" answered Splinter as he began to fix his fur. "We're finally here" Kala said as she and her friends spotted the Technodrome. "That's good that we were able to make it thanks to you guys" Donatello said as he, his friends and Master Splinter got out of the cars. "We're ready to help you guys in any way we can" Dask told the turtles and Splinter. "Thank you we appreciate it" Splinter told the Neutrinos. "Now that we're here let's figure out a plan to sneak in, rescue Mona and kick Shredder's butt" Raphael said which everyone agreed with him and started to plan out their next move.

Author's Note: As an added bonus to my fan fiction I decided to add the Neutrinos because I thought it would be interesting if they helped the turtles and Master Splinter rescue Mona Lisa. If any of you out there has a request to add another character from the 1987 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I welcome it. Please stay tune for my next update.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Breaking into the Technodrome

"So what's the plan for breaking into the Technodrome?" asked Raphael. "I'm glad you asked" said Donatello. "Here's the plan. First we're going to circle around the Technodrome to see if there is anyway of sneaking in without anyone seeing us. Second if necessary we're going to need a distraction especially if there are any foot soldiers on guard duty." "You can count on us if you need somebody to distract any foot bots guarding the entrance" said Kala, Dask and Zak. "Third and most important I'll tapped into Kraang's computer and find out where the detention cell is that way we'll be able to find Mona and get her out of Dimension X and of course kick Shredder's butt." "I like the sound of kicking Shredder's butt. He deserves whatever we can dish out" Raphael stated. "Ok its settle then. Let's put this plan into action" said Leonardo as everyone rode in the Neutrino's flying cars and circled the Technodrome. "Hey cool cats I see some of those foot soldiers guarding the entrance" Zak pointed out to his friends. The turtles and Master Splinter knew that if they wanted to bust inside they either needed the Neutrinos to distract them so they can sneak in or find another way. "Before we bust through the front door maybe we should check to see if there is a window or something that way we can sneak in without causing a big distraction" Leonardo suggested. "Good idea my student" Splinter said agreeing with Leonardo. Everyone else agreed with him as well as the Neutrinos drove up to a window on one side of the Technodrome.

"Dudes do you think we'll be able to fit?" Michelangelo asked when he saw the size of the window. "We're going to try otherwise we're busting through the front door" Raphael answered as he was prepared to rescue their friend no matter what. While everyone was trying to see how they could get the window open Mona Lisa was in her prison cell and was waiting for the right moment to break out of her cell. Since Mona was really smart she knew when not to go over her plans when Rocksteady or Bebop came and brought her food. Rocksteady tried asking Mona out again and she shot him down. "Maybe the reason why she won't go out with you is because the lizard lady doesn't like Rhinos. She properly prefers pigs" Bebop told Rocksteady as the mutant pig winked at Mona Lisa. "Dream on bacon breath" Mona said with much disgust in her voice. After Rocksteady and Bebop left disappointed that Mona insulted them she went back to work on her plan for breaking out. "This is a real head scratcher" Mona thought to herself while she was scratching her head with her long lizard tail. "That's it. I'll use my tail to pick the lock or maybe get the keys from either one of mutant weirdos that are in love with me" Mona said to herself.

The turtles and Master Splinter were able to get the window open so they would be able to sneak in. As for the Neutrinos they told the turtles they were going to find another way in since their cars didn't fit through the window. "Good luck guys. Were right behind you" The Neutrinos told their friends as they went to look for another way in to help their friends out. "Ok guys we need a computer for me to hack into that way I can find out where Mona is being held prisoner" Donatello pointed out as he, his friends and Master Splinter looked around. "I found one and it's in this lab" said Leonardo as he led everyone into the lab. "I need someone to stand watch while I work my magic" said Donatello. Master Splinter and Michelangelo volunteered to keep watch while Leonardo and Raphael helped Donatello anyway they could. As Donatello was typing in different codes to hack into Kraang's computer all Raphael could think about was Mona. "Is she alright? If Shredder and his goons did anything to her I'll kick their butts harder than ever before" Raphael thought to himself. "I got it" Donatello exclaimed. "Where are they keeping Mona?" Raphael asked. "Mona Lisa is being in a detention cell one floor above us. We have to try our best to sneak around without getting caught. Hopefully the Neutrinos found a way in and are distracting any foot bots or dumb and dumber" Donatello answered as he and everyone else left the lab.

As for the Neutrinos they found the loading dock where ships and cargo were kept and hid their flying cars behind some large crates. "We got to find the turtles that way we can meet up with them, help rescue their friend and of course help them get away" Kala pointed out in which Zak and Dask agreed with their friend. "Here's an idea let's call the turtles on these T phones that they gave to us to let them know we're here and where to meet" said Dask. "Turtles it's us the Neutrinos. We managed to find a way in. Where are you guys?" Zak asked. "We're heading to the detention section of the Technodrome because we found out where they are keeping Mona Lisa. I'll send you a map that way you can meet us there" answered Donatello. After the phone call Zak, Dask and Kala each got a map of where to meet the turtles on their T phones and headed to meet their friends.

While everyone headed to the prison section Mona Lisa was picking the lock of her cell with her tail. "I think I almost got it" Mona said to herself and before she was able to get her cell door unlock Mona heard somebody. "Holy cow if that Shredder guy or any of his henchman that capture me see what I'm doing I'm toast!" Mona panicked and she started to freak out even more because her tail was stuck in the lock! All of a sudden the turtles along with the Neutrinos and Splinter came busting through the doors. "Oh my goodness you guys actually came!" Mona said as she cried tears of happiness. "By the way who are your friends?" "I'm Kala and these guys are Zak and Dask. We're the Neutrinos. We met the turtles a while back and we offered to help break you out of here" Kala said to Mona. "Nice to meet you all and I thank everyone for coming to my rescue but I have a bit of a problem. I was trying to pick the lock and my tail got stuck and it's hurts. Please help me!" cried Mona. "Don't worry I'll get your tail free" said Donatello as he gently started to loosen it. "There your tail is free. All we need is to open up your cell door." "Leave that part to me" said Raphael when he used his Sais along with his strength to break the lock. When Raphael got the door open Mona was so happy that she ran up to Raphael and gave him a big hug. "You're my hero" Mona said to Raphael which made him blush. "Thank you to all of you as well. How are we going to get out of here?"

"That's easy we're the getaway drivers. Our cars are on the loading dock" said Dask. "Everyone we must leave quickly before Shredder finds us" said Splinter. Everyone agreed with Master Splinter and left the prison together. While making their escape Rock Steady and Bebop were walking down the hall when all of a sudden they spotted their enemies with Mona Lisa. "Hey it's those turtles along with those kids and Splinter" said Rock Steady. "Let's get them!" Bebop said to Rock Steady as they began to fight the turtles. "We're not going to lose to you guys" Raphael declared as he and along with the rest of the turtles and Master Splinter was able to take down Rock Steady and Bebop with no problem. All of a sudden before everyone could run to where the Neutrinos hid their cars Shredder and Kraang showed up. "Well if it isn't my old enemies the turtles and Hamato Yoshi" said Shredder. "We've been through this before I'm Splinter now" Splinter corrected Shredder who really didn't care and began to fight his long time enemy. "If you think we're going to let you get away you got another thing coming" said Kraang as he powered up his robotic body suit and started shooting his laser guns.

"We have to take them and get the shell out of here" said Leonardo. "We couldn't agree with you more but how?" asked Raphael. "We know how" said the Neutrinos as they were able to get into their cars and fired their laser blasters along with their other weapons resulting in defeating the enemies. "Hop in and hurry up!" the Neutrinos shouted as the turtles, Splinter and Mona Lisa hopped into the cars. "Let's blow this joint daddy o's" said Dask as he and his friends started their cars. "Guys I know we need to get out of here right now but I saw some chemicals that could be useful in my experiments and it will get me closer to coming up with a cure for Mona" said Donatello. "Of all the times you had to tell us this it had to be when we're leaving" Raphael said angrily. "Let's make it quick" said Leonardo as the Neutrinos went to where Donatello told them to go. Donatello quickly grabbed what he wanted and hopped right back in. "Ok smart guy now that you got what you wanted how in the world are we going to get out of here?" asked Raphael. "Easy with this portable dimension portal I whipped up before we came to Dimension X" Donatello showed his friends as he pressed the button and in a heartbeat a portal back to Earth appeared. The Neutrinos drove their cars through the portal and they were happy to visit Earth once again. "Awesome we're back on Earth" said Zak. "Hey Michelangelo how about you and me go out for pizza while I'm here?" asked Kala. "Ok that sounds like a wonderful idea dudette" answered Michelangelo as he began blushing.

"Mona I'm so glad that you're ok" said Raphael. "Same here and thank you all so much for coming to my rescue. I was starting to think I was going to be Shredder and Kraang's prisoner forever. My tail still hurts a bit from when it got stuck in the lock" said Mona. "Don't worry I'll take a look at your tail when we get back to the lair" offered Donatello. "Actually if it's ok with you I'll take care of Mona" said Raphael. Donatello was fine with it because he believes Raphael has a secret crush on Mona Lisa but won't admit it. When everyone got back to the lair Raphael got out the first aid kit and took care of Mona as he wanted. "So tell me Raphael why did you wanted to be the one to look after me" Mona asked curiously. "Because I wanted to say I'm sorry. I blame myself when you got kidnapped" said Raphael. "Raphael it's not your fault. You had no idea that Shredder and his goons were going to kidnap me. I'm glad that everyone including you came to my rescue. While I was being held prisoner that Rhino and Pig thought I was cute and they both asked me out on dates which totally grossed me out" said Mona. Raphael couldn't believe that Rock Steady and Bebop wanted to go out with Mona Lisa but was happy that she turned them both down. While Raphael continued to take care of Mona Lisa's injured tail all of their friends were watching them through a crack on the door. They believed that Raphael developed strong feelings for each other but they weren't sure how long it was going to take for the two of them to admit their feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Working on the cure

A short time later after the turtles and Master Splinter rescue their friend Mona Lisa from Shredder and his goons in Dimension X Donatello went back to work on the cure for Mona Lisa who was starting to hate being a mutant lizard more and more each day. Of course she would never show it in front of her friends but Master Splinter was able to tell that Mona was unhappy. "Ms. Lisa I know that you're unhappy with the way you look but you shouldn't let it take control of you" Splinter said to Mona. "I guess but I miss being human don't you?" asked Mona. "There are times when I did miss being Hamato Yoshi. But I've learned to accept myself and my new name Splinter" answered Splinter. "Why do the turtles call you that and not by your human name?" Mona curiously asked. "I'll show you" Splinter said as he took Mona to the Dojo, set up some planks of woods and chop them with his bare paws with no problems. "Well that answers my question" Mona stated as she smiled as she went to Donatello's Lab because she wanted to offer her help and see how far he was coming along. "Hi Donatello I was wondering if you needed any help?" offered Mona. "Sure I can use all the help I can get" answered Donatello as Mona joined the smart terrapin. While Mona and Donatello were working on the cure together she asked him, "What do you have so far?" Donatello answered, "I found a DNA sample from the same type of lizard that caused your mutation. However I'm having a hard time figuring what kind of chemicals besides mutagen caused you to mutate. Do you recall the chemicals?" "I believe so because I wrote down most of my notes, theories, and conclusions in my science notebook" replied Mona. "Do you still have your notebook?" Donatello asked. "You better believe I do. I will go get it. It's in my room in a draw" Mona answered as she went to her room and brought back the note book for Donatello to look at. "Wow Mona I must say these calculations are impressive" Donatello stated as he flipped through the pages. "Thank you. Ever since I first met you guys I've been trying to come up with the cure myself as you are aware of but at last I have come up empty handed because I think that I may be short on certain chemicals which is why done of cures ever worked on the counting of they blew up in my face in a puff of smoke" replied Mona.

"I believe your theory is correct about missing a few chemicals and I'm sorry to say I don't have all the chemicals myself but I do know where I can find them" said Donatello. "Where?" asked Mona. "In the lab of Doctor Barney Stockman. He is a scientist and the identical twin brother of one of our enemies Baxter Stockman who mutated into a fly which he blames us for but it was Shredder who did it not us" Donatello told Mona. "Is this Barney Stockman a friend of yours and your friends?" asked Mona. "Friend are you kidding me?! Barney Stockman is just as bad as his brother Baxter. He kidnapped me along with his partner Pinky McFingers because that crazy whack job wanted to experiment on me" Raphael said as he overheard Donatello and Mona's conversation. "That's awful Raphael. What became of Barney Stockman and Pinky McFingers?" asked Mona. "The both of them were arrested and thrown in jail but recently I heard on the news that Barney Stockman got released early and as for Pinky McFingers nobody knows where he is because he broke out of jail and went missing" answered Raphael. "Well you guys are ninjas maybe you can just sneak in and see if Barney Stockman is still using his old Lab and get what is needed" Mona suggested. "Why not and if that fool is there I can kick his butt for what he tried to do to me" Raphael exclaimed. Donatello told his other friends and Master Splinter the plan to get what was needed. "Ok turtles lets pay a visit to Barney Stockman's Lab and see if we can find what Donatello is looking for" Leonardo said as he and the rest of the turtles started to head out of the lair. "I'm coming too" declared Mona. "No it's not safe and you might get hurt" Raphael pointed out. "Thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself and ever since I moved in I picked up some of your ninjutsu moves" replied Mona. The turtles knew there was no way of changing Mona Lisa's mind and decided to let her come along. "Good luck my students and Ms. Lisa" Splinter said as everyone else left the lair and headed to Barney Stockman's Lab.

Author's Note: I know it's been two months since I last updated this story. Forgive me my fans. I want to continue writing this story. I had a major case of writer's block for Finding a Cure for Mona. If it wasn't for the fan who send me the message and is the same person who requested that I write a fanfiction based on the 1987 series of TMNT I don't know when I would have made an update. I'm going to do that more often now. Please stay tune for my next update. To Retro Mania I thank you for sending me a message and for inspiring me to write this story. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A surprise at Stockman's Lab

The turtles and Mona Lisa boarded the Shellraiser and off they drove to Stockman's Lab. While making the drive Raphael and Mona Lisa were sitting together in the back real closely. "Is everything ok Mona?" asked Raphael as he noticed that Mona was staring out the window with a worried look on her face. "I'm just wondering if I'll ever be human again. It's been so long since I mutated and I miss my family very much. They properly think I'm dead or something" cried Mona. "Calm down you're going to be human again you just need to have faith" Raphael said as he tried to calm Mona down who began to blush when Raphael touched her hand. "OMG I'm holding Mona's hand. I think I should let go but at the same time Mona's skin is really soft" Raphael thought to himself. "Oh wow Raphael is holding my hand. It's kind of nice" Mona thought to herself as she and Raphael started getting closer. Before anything could happen Michelangelo made a sudden stop since he was the one driving. Both Raphael and Mona bumped heads as Michelangelo stopped the Shellraiser. "Did you have to do that Michelangelo?" Leonardo asked. "Sorry dudes I'm still new to driving but hey we're here and that is what counts" Michelangelo answered as he and everyone else got out of the Shellraiser. "Wow Stockman has really let this go but hey at least he felt behind a lot of things I can use" Donatello said as he and his friends gather everything they could find. Unknowing to them they were being watched by hidden cameras. "It's seems that we have unwanted guest and it's the turtles" said one of the two people watching them. "Who is that green girl?" asked the other. "Who cares I say we get rid of them since we want our revenge for what they did to us brother" said the first guy.

"Ok we got what we came for now let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps!" Donatello pointed out and everyone else agreed with him. "Not so fast" said two familiar voices as they stepped out of the windows. "BAXTER STOCKMAN?! YOU CHANGED!" Exclaimed the turtles as they noticed that one of their old foes was not only still a mutant fly but was really buff. "That's right and it's thanks to my brother Barney I'm a lot stronger now and we're going to take you both down" Baxter said as he and his brother Barney began to attack. The turtles along with Mona Lisa began to attack the Stockman brothers. "Wow Mona I'm impressed where did you learn how to fight like that?" Raphael asked. "I've been training with Master Splinter whenever you guys are out on patrol or just getting pizza" answered Mona. As the fight continued Baxter got an idea. He flew above Mona and grabbed her. "LET ME GO YOU DISGUSTING HOUSE FLY!" Mona demanded as she struggled to get free. "Never!" said Baxter as he was planning to drop her from really high up. Before Baxter could carry out his plan Mona smacked him really hard with her tail causing him to be in pain and loosen his grip on Mona. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mona screamed getting the attention of Raphael as he ran over to catch her. "Once again Raphael you're my hero" Mona stated. "I'm glad you're ok how let's take them down together!" replied Raphael as he, Mona and the rest of their friends continued the fight. "RETREAT!" Barney screamed as his brother Baxter picked him up and flew away.

"Aw shell they got away" said Michelangelo. "Forget those losers. We got what we came for now let's get out of here" said Donatello as everyone headed to the Shellraiser. While everyone was on their way back to the lair Barney and Baxter continued to make their escape. Unknowing to the Stockman brothers they were being watched by none other than Shredder and Kraang. "What are you thinking about Shredder?" Kraang asked him. "Let's just say I have a plan that involves Baxter Stockman and his brother who I didn't know existed until now for our plans to get of the turtles and Hamato Yoshi once and for all" answered Shredder as he told Kraang his plans. "Rock Steady and Beep Bop your coming with me" Shredder ordered his two henchmen as they activated a portal from Dimension X to Earth. As Baxter continued to carry Barney they were stopped by Shredder. "Shredder what do you want?!" asked Baxter who was angry to see the man who betrayed him countless times. "So this is Shredder the man you told me about that you used to work for?" Barney asked. "That's right" answered Baxter. "Aw is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Shredder asked. "We're not friends and you know it" Baxter shouted. "Listen I know I've caused you pain in the past but I want to make up for it. I know that you and your brother here crossed paths with the turtles tonight. How about we team up to take them down together? What do you say" said Shredder. "Don't trust him Baxter. He has lied to you in the past and you know he'll just stabbed you in the back again and I wouldn't be surprise if he does it literally with those sharp things attached to his arms" Barney stated as he pointed to Shredder's Steel Claws on his arms.

"What did have in mind?" Baxter asked Shredder who then told him and his brother of his plans. "Baxter if you want to trust this nut job again who betrayed you numerous times be my guess. I'm out of here" Barney said as he started. "Wait don't you want revenge on the turtles as well? After all they did land you in jail" Shredder pointed out. "I do want revenge for what those turtles did to me!" answered Barney as he changed his mind and decided to go along with his brother and Shredder with the evil foot clan leader's plan.

Author's Note: As many of you recalled from the 1987 series of TMNT Baxter Stockman has a twin brother named Barney Stockman who was only featured in one episode only out of the entire series. Well for fun I decided to include him and Baxter in my story. Now many of you are wondering what evil schemes does Shredder have up his sleeve? Well you're going to have to wait until my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A small dose of the cure

As soon as the turtles and Mona Lisa returned to the lair they told Master Splinter everything that happened. "Well my students I'm happy that you all made it back and that you were able to gather the things required to create a cure for Ms. Lisa" Splinter stated. "Do you think you'll be able to cure me Donatello?" Mona asked him and he answered, "I'm going to do my best." For the next few weeks Donatello and Mona worked together trying to create a cure for Mona's mutation. As Mona and Donatello were working together Mona kept thinking how great it would be to be human again. "I don't know what to do first when I'm human again" Mona said to her friends. "How about a girl's day out with me?" April asked when she came to visit her friends in the lairs. "I've never had a girl's day out with friends before" Mona stated. "Really? What about those two friends of yours that you mentioned to me and Raphael on the night that we met you when you told us your back story?" asked April. "My two friends were guys and shopping wasn't their thing" answered Mona. "Plus I've never had female friends before." "Well you do now in me" exclaimed April. Mona smiled and thanked April for being her first female friend. "Mona I think we did it. This batch of retro mutagen could be the cure for your mutation" Donatello stated. "That's good news because I'm ready to take it" exclaimed Mona. "Wait a minute you don't know how this could affect you or if it will last permanently" said Donatello. "You're right but we've been working on it for a while now and I like the idea of being a human again. Besides we're both really smart and I believe we got it right" replied Mona. "Ok but at least wait until Raphael and the others get back. I think they would want to see the results of what you and I have been working on. Could you do that for me please?" Donatello requested. "Sure Donatello. Anything for a friend who helped me" smiled Mona as she, April and Donatello along with Master Splinter waited for Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael got back from getting more pizza.

"Guys guess what?!" Mona excitedly exclaimed as she saw her friends walk into the lair. "What's up Mona? Is everything ok?" asked Raphael. "Donatello and I may have finally created a cure for my mutation. I'm finally going to be back to my normal self!" answered Mona. Everyone was happy for Mona Lisa especially Raphael. But then he became sad because Raphael came to realize his feelings for the mutant lizard girl but was still too scared to tell her. Plus he believed that once Mona became a human again she would leave and never come back. "Is everything ok Raphael?" Mona asked as she became concerned for her friend. "I'm fine Mona and I'm happy for you" answered Raphael. "Well what are waiting for Christmas? See if the cure works" Michelangelo pointed out. "Before I take this cure I would just like to thank you guys for letting me stay here in the lair. It really means a lot to me to call this place home when I didn't have anywhere else to go" stated Mona. "You're very welcome Ms. Lisa and know that you're always welcome in our home" said Master Splinter. "Thank you Splinter. You know Donatello and I made more than enough of Retro Mutagen. You can be cured too if you want" Mona offered. Splinter was shocked at what Mona just told him and never imagined being cured of his mutation. "I'll give it a try" replied Splinter as he and Mona each took a dose of the retro mutagen. All of a sudden Master Splinter and Mona Lisa began to glow and change right in right of them. Mona's skin began to change from green to normal and her tail went away. As for Master Splinter all of his rat features began to disappear as well as he too was becoming human. As Mona was changing from mutant to human she realized that Mona didn't have any clothes on and quickly wrapped her friend in a blanket. At first everyone including Mona wondered, "Why did April do that?" Then everyone including Mona realized why April did what she did because when Mona was looked at her human body under the blanket. "I think I should have worn something besides my pink bandana" exclaimed Mona as she went to her room to put on some clothes. "I'm…. I'm human again" said Splinter as he looked at himself in a mirror. "You're not the only one" Mona pointed out when she came out of her room wearing a pink dress. "Mona Lisa you're absolutely beautiful" Raphael stated. "You look good too Sensei."

"So does this mean you're going to move out?" asked April. "Not until I get own place and finally get a hold of my family. I haven't seen or heard from them since before my mutation. Besides April you and I got to have a girl's day out" answered Mona. "Definitely and if you don't mind is it ok if I invite my friend Irma from work to join us?" April requested. "The more the merrier" replied Mona as she and April began planning what they wanted to do for their girl's day out. As for Master Splinter aka Master Yoshi he decided to take the opportunity to go to the surface without people having to scream in terror of the sight of a humanoid rat.

Author's Note: For chapter 9 of my fanfiction I recalled the episode when Donatello created a cure for Master Splinter. I decided to write this chapter based on that episode but instead of Splinter being the only one cured but Mona Lisa as well. I don't want anyone thinking this is the end of my story because it's not. I have plenty of more ideas before concluding Finding a Cure For Mona. One more thing today is the birthday of the person who requested a fanfiction based on the 1987 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Happy Birthday Retro Mania from Princesspeach102!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A girl's day out gone wrong

The next day after Mona was cured of her mutation she got out her purse and headed to the surface to meet up with April and Irma for their girl's day out. "Hi Mona I want you to meet Irma. Irma this is Mona Lisa the girl I told you about" April said as she greeted her other friend. "It's very nice to meet you Irma" said Mona. "It's nice to meet you as well. April told me all about you including how you used to be a mutant" said Irma. "Well I'm not a mutant anymore and I'm ready to get my life back starting with this girl's day out" replied Mona. Both April and Irma agreed and headed to the nearest café for lunch. "This is so great. My first outing in a long time" Mona smiled as she, April and Irma were enjoying their lunch today. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself because after lunch we're going shopping for new clothes" April pointed out. "I'm up for that" said Mona. "Me too I could sure use a new look to get a date" Irma pointed out as the three ladies headed to the nearest clothing store. Unknowing to April, Irma and Mona Shredder along with the Stockman brothers Baxter and Barney were watching them from a roof top not far from where the three ladies were about to enter a store. "Shredder why are we spying on April O' Neil and her friends?" asked Baxter. "Because look at one of the women. Doesn't she look familiar to you?" replied Shredder. "Is it the cute one with the glasses that we're after?" Barney asked because he thought Irma was cute. "No not her the one with the pink scarf. Apparently the turtles were able to cure Mona Lisa" Shredder answered. "We must follow them until it's the right moment to capture them."

While Shredder, the Stockman brothers along with Rock Steady and Bebop continued to follow April, Mona and Irma the three ladies went inside the nearest clothing store. "OMG girls look at this cute dress. I have to try it on!" Mona excitedly exclaimed as she headed to the dressing room. When Mona came out of the dressing room April and Irma were surprised at how pretty Mona looked. "Wow Mona I have to say that red dress looks gorgeous on you. Any special reason why you chose red?" April asked as she winked. "No reason I just thought the color of Raphael's ninja mask and I wondered how the color red would look on me that's all" Mona answered as she started blushing at the thought of the red mask terrapin who she had become very close to. "I think you like Raphael and you're too shy to admit it" exclaimed Irma. Mona started turning even redder when Irma said that and decided to quickly change the subject to finding something for her friends to try on. "Hey let's see how the outfits you girls have chosen look on you" Mona said quickly as she got April and Irma into their dressing rooms. While April and Irma were trying on clothes Mona kept thinking to herself, "OMG is it possible that I like Raphael? We do share a special connection at least I think so." After Mona changed back into her pink dress she saw the outfits April and Irma tried on. "You both look great" Mona told them. "Thanks and hopefully I'll be able to get a date" replied Irma. "You're beautiful no matter what you wear" April told her. After April, Irma and Mona were done trying on clothes they bought the ones they wanted and headed out the store. "What should we do next?" asked Mona. "I say we all go and get some ice cream" answered Irma as she began to have a sweet tooth. "I'm up for some ice cream" April agreed and so did Mona as the three of them headed to the local ice cream shop. "Not so fast. Where do you ladies think you're going?" asked a familiar and evil voice.

"Oh no it's Shredder!" April shouted as the evil foot clan leader jumped out of the shadows. "After them" Shredder ordered Rock Steady, Bebop and the Stockman brothers. Baxter flew above April and grabbed her while Rock Steady and Bebop were able to grab Mona. "Technically we're really supposed to be kidnapping that Mona girl. I rather go on a date with you instead of kidnapping you because I think you're cute. What do you say?" Barney asked Irma as he winked at her hoping that Irma would say yes. "This is the first time an enemy of the turtles requested a date with me. But my answer is no. I wouldn't dream of going out with anyone who would harm my friends and work for the Shredder" answered Irma as she hit Barney really hard with her purse and made her escape. "Let her go. We didn't come to kidnap Irma" Shredder stated. "True but we're kidnapping the news reporter as well and I'm not sure how April O' Neil is part of our plans for revenge against the turtles" Barney pointed out. "It's been a while since I kidnapped Ms. O' Neil plus I'm sure we'll think of something to do with her" answered Shredder they all headed to the secret headquarters where Shredder was going to perform his latest evil scheme. Since Irma was the only one who escaped she headed to the turtle's lair right away to tell her friends what happened. "This isn't how girl's day out was supposed to be" Irma said to herself as she found a man hole and headed down to the sewers and made her way to get to the lair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Rescuing April and Mona

"TURTLES ARE YOU HERE?!" Irma yelled out when she finally got to the lair after running through the sewers. "We're here Irma. What's wrong and where is April and Mona? I thought they were with you having a girl's day out" Raphael pointed out. "April, Mona and I were enjoying our girl's days out. While we were on our way to get ice cream Shredder came out of nowhere along with Rock Steady, Bebop, Baxter Stockman and some other nerdy guy. They kidnapped Mona and April. I managed to get away when I hit the nerdy guy with my purse really hard. I don't know where they took them or why but I knew I had to come to you guys right away" answered Irma as Donatello got Irma a glass of water for her to drink because was dehydrated. Raphael was shocked to hear Irma's story and couldn't believe Mona got kidnapped by Shredder again and this time he had help and kidnapped April as well. "This is crazy. I can't believe it. We have to rescue them before Shredder does who knows what to them. LET'S GO!" Raphael said as he grabs his Sais. "Hold it Raphael we should tell Master Splint… I mean Master Yoshi what happened" Leonardo pointed out. "Where is your Sensei?" asked Irma. "Donatello created a cure for not only Mona Lisa but for Splinter as well. He went up to the surface to enjoy being human. We're not sure when he's coming back" answered Michelangelo. "We need to go NOW!" said Raphael. "For all we know Master Yoshi may want to stay on the surface forever since he's a human again." The other turtles didn't want to admit it but they knew Raphael was right. "Let's go save April and Mona" said Leonardo as they all left the lair together. "Want a ride home Irma?" Donatello offered. "Thanks guys I appreciate it. Please let me know when you rescue April and Mona" said Irma as she accepted a ride home from the turtles. After the turtles dropped off Irma at her apartment they drove off and tried to figure out where Shredder and his goons would take April and Mona.

"I think I know we can find them!" Donatello stated. "If they still have their shell phones I can track their signal and we can follow it." "Once again you're a genius" Leonardo stated as Donatello told him where to drive. While the turtles were on their way April and Mona were being kept prisoner. "What do you want with us?!" April asked. "LET US GO!" Mona demanded. "Well it's quite simple Ms. O' Neil We're going to use you and Ms. Lisa here as bait to lure the turtles into a trap that way we can finally have our revenge!" Barney answered as he walked into the room with an ice bag on his head. "I'm glad Irma was able to escape and smack you with her purse" April shot at Barney. "One day I will get back at her for hitting me and refusing to go on a date with me" Barney declared as both April and Mona were grossed out that Barney wanted to go with Irma but were proud that she shot him down especially April because she knew Irma would never date somebody who works for Shredder. "Rock Steady and Bebop guard the prisoners while I go with Barney and Baxter to see how things are going to happen in the Lab" Shredder ordered his two henchmen. "Yes boss" said Bebop as Shredder headed to the Lab. "We meet again beautiful. Have you changed your mind about wanting to go on date with me?" Rock Steady asked as he winked at Mona. "Never gonna happen Rhino Boy and the same thing goes for you too Bacon Breath!" answered Mona as she stuck her tongue out. "I can't believe you're a human instead of a lizard lady" said Bebop. "Well believe it and when the turtles rescue us they are going to kick your butts" said Mona.

Rock Steady and Bebop decided to guard April and Mona from outside the room and while they were doing that April and Mona quietly spoke to each other, "What do you think Shredder is going to do to us?" asked Mona. "I don't know but I say we try to escape on our own before we find out what they have plan for us" answered April as she and Mona wiggled their bodies from the ropes that bound them. All of a sudden Mona started to moan in pain. "Oh my gosh Mona are you ok?" April asked. "I don't know I feel kind of funny" answered Mona. "Let's get out of here and have Donatello take a look at you" April replied as she was able to get her hands free. After April got herself free she untied Mona's ropes that held her. "Thanks April but how in the world are we going to get out of here?" Mona asked. "You're not because you're coming with us" said Bebop as he and Rock Steady picked up April and Mona and took them to the Stockman's brothers Lab. They were both strap to a table of their own. "What are you going to do to us?" April demanded. "You two ladies are going to be mutated into mindless mutants and you'll serve me!" said Shredder. Mona and April hated the idea of being mutated especially Mona because she just turned back into a human. "Why would you need more mindless mutants? Isn't Rock Steady and Bebop enough for you?" April told Shredder which cracked up Barney and Baxter. "Hey we're not mindless!" Rock Steady and Bebop both declared.

"Enough just do it already!" Shredder ordered Barney and Baxter as they put gas masks on April and Mona as the two ladies were struggling on the tables. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" The turtles shouted as they broke through the windows. "Oh no it's the turtles!" said Rock Steady. "Well what are you waiting for Christmas? GET THEM!" shouted Shredder as he, Rock Steady, Bebop and Baxter when to fight the turtles while Barney turned on the machine on Mona's table. Raphael saw what Barney was doing and knocked him out with one kick. "That's my brother!" Baxter said as he flew to Barney's aid. Michelangelo was able to free April as Raphael got Mona free. "Mona are you ok?" Raphael asked as he hugged Mona tightly. "I'm ok Raphael but could you let me go? You're hugging me too tight and I can't breathe!" answered Mona. "Sorry Mona. I'm just happy that you're ok. We're going to get you out of here" declared Raphael as he told Mona to hide while he helps his friends out. Leonardo along with the other turtles took down Baxter, Rock Steady, Bebop and Shredder's foot bots with no problems. "Curses foiled again by you turtles! One day I will defeat you" Shredder promised as he was able to escape using a remote to open up a portal back to Dimension X. "Wait boss take us with you!" Rock Steady and Bebop cried. Shredder didn't want to take Rock Steady and Bebop back with him because he was tired of them messing up all the time so he decided to leave them behind along with the Stockman brothers as they were tied up together. "I told you not to trust Shredder" Barney declared. "He ditched us and now we're going to jail!" "I know I know shut up Barney!" Baxter yelled as he and Barney began to argue.

April called the police and they came right away. Before the police arrived April said, "Thanks guys for coming to rescue us." "How were you able to find us?" asked Mona. "I was able to find you and Mona thanks to the signal on your shell phone" answered Donatello. "Mona you better go with the turtles since you told me you weren't feeling well" April told Mona. "Ok I'll go with them" Mona said as she left with the turtles to return to the lair to get checked out by Donatello. Rock Steady, Bebop the Stockman brothers were all taken to jail. The police were shocked to be arresting three mutants and Barney Stockman but it wasn't the first time the police came across mutants. A moment later a channel six news van pulled up with April's coworker Vern Fenwick who was April's least favorite person because he was always trying to steal the spot light from April. As soon as Vern came in he started his report, "This is Vern Fenwick of channel 6 news. I'm here with fellow reporter April O" Neil. Tell me April are you alright?" "Couldn't be better Vern and thanks for being so concern for me" answered April dryly. "Tell me April who rescued you tonight?" Vern asked. "I was rescued by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" April proudly answered as she took the microphone from Vern and finished the report herself, "It was thanks to the turtles that this reporter is ok and the villains who kidnapped me are now going to prison for a very long time. This is April O' Neil with channel 6 news signing off." As soon as April was off the air she gave the microphone back to Vern and headed to the lair. "Wait April where are you going? The boss wants to see you now" said Vern. "Tell Mr. Thompson I'll see him in the office. Right now I have somewhere important to be" April stated as she left.

"Guys is Mona ok?" April asked when she arrived at the lair. "Yes she's fine. I checked over Mona and everything seems normal" answered Donatello. "That's good to hear. I guess whatever was bothering Mona before must have went away because earlier she told me that she was in pain" April stated. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll make sure to keep an eye for anything unusual" said Donatello as he and the other turtles began to wonder what did Barney Stockman do to Mona Lisa with that strange gas that she was forced to inhale.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Splinter's time as a human

"I can't believe I'm not a rat anymore. I'm finally Hamato Yoshi again" Splinter said to himself as he walked around the City and feeling good about being able to walk around without people screaming in terror of a giant talking rat. Splinter decided it was a nice enough day for a walk in Central Park. While Yoshi was walking through the Park he was suddenly hit on the head by a Frisbee. "Sir I'm so sorry are you ok?" said the man who threw the Frisbee. "Yes I'm fine and here you go" said Yoshi as he handed back the Frisbee. "I didn't mean to hit you. I was just playing fetch with my dog" said the man. "It is alright I'm not hurt. Please continue having fun with your dog" Yoshi told him which the man listened. As Yoshi continued his walk he sat down on a nearby bench and admired the scenery. "Central Park is so beautiful especially in the spring time. The Cherry Blossom trees remind me of Japan" Yoshi said to himself as he missed his homeland. "Too bad my students aren't here with me to enjoy this beautiful scenery." Yoshi got up from the bench he was sitting on and continued his walk. As he continued his walk through Central Park Hamato Yoshi began to feel funny. "Why do I feel so straight?" Yoshi asked himself as he came across a large group of people sitting on the ground watching a Shakespeare play. He decided to sit down and enjoy the performance as he hoped whatever weird feeling he was having would go away on its own. The play the actors were performing was Romeo and Juliet.

Yoshi was enjoying the play when all of a sudden one of the actors started screaming. "THERE IS A GIANT RAT MAN SITTING OVER THERE!" All of the other people turned around and started screaming as well while looking at Yoshi who them turned around and saw in his reflection at a nearby lake. "Oh no I'm turning back into a rat. I must go back to the lair at once!" said Yoshi as he was turning back into Splinter. "GET HIM!" The crowd screamed as they began to chase him. However Splinter being a trained Ninja was able to outrun the crowd and lose them as he hid in the trees. A moment later Splinter spotted a man hole nearby. "This is good. Plus there are no other people around to see me go down into the sewers" Splinter said to himself as he opened up the man hole and went into the sewers. "I must inform Donatello at once that his cure doesn't last very long" Splinter thought to himself. Then he remembered that Mona Lisa also took the cure for her mutation as well. "Oh dear I hope Ms. Lisa isn't in any danger and is back in the lair safe and sound." With that thought of his house guest and friend in his mind Splinter jetted to the lair as fast as he could without stopping to catch his breath. When Splinter finally arrived at the lair the turtles and Mona were shocked to see him in his rat form again. "Master Splinter you're a mutant rat again!" Leonardo said. "Yes and apparently Donatello's cure was only temporary. I came back quickly because I feared that Ms. Lisa here changed back as well" said Splinter. "I'm fine Master Splinter but does this mean I'm going to change back into a lizard girl again?" Mona asked. "I don't know but don't worry we got your back no matter what" said Raphael assuring Mona that everything was going to be ok.

Author's Note: As many of you recalled from the 1987 series of TMNT Donatello created a cure for Splinter turning him into his human form Hamato Yoshi for a short while. I put in some of my own ideas of how Splinter spends his short time as a human. As for the play in the park idea it came to me naturally because a few years ago my finance and I went for a romance walk in the spring time at Central Park. We saw a group of people sitting down on the grass watching actors performing a play. I don't remember what the play was but it was interesting to watch. Since I don't remember the name of the play that my husband to be and I saw I decided to mention one of Shakespeare's greatest plays Romeo and Juliet. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Mona's Monstrous Mutation

After Mona heard Master Splinter's story of how suddenly the retro mutagen that he was given wore off she began to worry about if the retro mutagen was going to wear off for her as well. Then Mona made a decision on the spot and told her friends, "Guys I think it's time I finally get a hold of my friends and family. I need to let them know that I'm alive and well." "That's fine Mona and if you want we can help you track them down just in case if they moved" Raphael and the rest of the turtles offered. "Thanks guys I appreciate it" said Mona as she and her friends began the search for Mona's friends and relatives. "Ok let's began with your parents" said Donatello. "What are their names?" "I'm afraid my parents are long gone. They passed away when I was ten years old" Mona sadly told her friends. "I'm sorry to hear that" said Raphael. "It's ok after my parents passed away I lived with my aunt and uncle. I couldn't ask for better legal guardians. My aunt Ginger and my uncle Edward are the best. Both of them majored in Science like I did which I why I chose to follow in their footsteps instead of my parents" stated Mona. "What did you parents do for a living?" asked Michelangelo. "My parents were the famous chefs Katie and Kevin Lisa back in the early eighty's. They had their own cooking show called K and K can cook. It was very popular and one time I was even brought on the show for a family special. I did pick up some cooking skills from my parents but even they knew I didn't want to become a chef because they were times where I accidently almost burn what I was making. They saw that my passion was Science and my parents were ok with it which is why I was happy when my aunt and uncle moved to town. They always told me interesting stories about famous scientist including my favorite scientist Albert Einstein. When my aunt and uncle found out that I got into the same University as they did they couldn't be any prouder and told me that my parents would have been proud of me as well" answered Mona after she finished her story.

Donatello typed in a Ginger and Edward Lisa on a search engine for looking up people's names and addresses. "Bingo I found them and they live here in New York City" exclaimed Donatello. "Oh wow I didn't think they would be after such a long time" exclaimed Mona. "Why is that?" asked Splinter. "After I mutated I didn't keep in contact with them along with my friends because they think I'm dead" answered Mona. "Well it's time for a family reunion" said Leonardo which everyone agreed with him. Mona took a deep breath as she wrote down the address and decided to pay her aunt and uncle a long overdue visit. "Will you guys come with me? I don't think I can do this alone" Mona requested. "Anything for you Mona right guys?" replied Raphael as the other turtles agreed with him. Mona thanked her friends as she left the lair with the turtles. As soon as they got to Mona's aunt and uncle's place Mona nervously knocked on the door and a woman answered. "Mona is that you?" asked Mona's Aunt Ginger who was in shock to see her niece. "Yes it's me Aunt Ginger. I know that I should have called you and Uncle Edward but I couldn't" answered Mona as she too was crying. "Ginger what is going on?" asked a familiar male voice to Mona. "Hi Uncle Edward" Mona said as she greeted her uncle who ran up to his long lost niece and hugged her as if there was no tomorrow. "Oh Mona your aunt and I thought we lost you forever. Your friends Thomas and Richard told us about some crazy pirate that sunk your boat and that you were captured" Edward stated. "Well I escaped thanks to my new friends who rescued me and help me defeat the evil Captain Memo who kept me prisoner and forced me to do his evil bidding" Mona stated.

"Who are these friends that rescue you? We would like to thank them for bringing you back to us" said Ginger. "Well my friends are a bit different and I don't want you guys to freak out or anything" exclaimed Mona. "Let me guess your friends are those ninja turtles we heard stories about on the channel six news that famous reporter April O' Neil always talks about" Mona's uncle guessed as he and his wife Ginger smiled. "Actually that's exactly who my friends are come in guys" answered Mona. "Aunt Ginger Uncle Edward meet my friends Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael." Ginger and Edward were in shock to not only meet the people who rescued their niece but finding out that they were giant talking turtles. "I can't believe it. All of those stories we heard are true. You're real!" said Ginger. "Yes we are real and I hope we don't frighten you" said Leonardo. "Of course not. We're just shocked to find out that giant talking turtles exist. We both thank you for bringing our niece back to us. She is the only person we have left to remember my late brother and sister in law" stated Edward. "You're very welcome" said Raphael. "Now Mona mind telling us why you waited so many years to finally contact us? We've miss you so much and so have the rest of the family and your friends from School" said Ginger. "It's a long story that I'm not sure if you'll believe it" answered Mona. "Try us" both Ginger and Edward said.

"Well the reason why I didn't call you guys right away was because I wasn't exactly myself" said Mona. Mona's aunt and uncle weren't sure what she meant by not being herself. After that Mona began her story, "While I was being held prisoner I was doing some experiments and some of the chemicals I was working with got mixed together causing an explosion. There was this lizard that was in the Lab and because of the explosion both my DNA and the lizard's were crossed causing me to mutant into a lizard girl. I didn't want anyone to see me looking like the way I did which is why I didn't contact anyone for so long. I'm sorry I know it was wrong but I didn't want you to think of me as a monster." Mona then showed a picture of herself while she was still mutated. Mona's aunt and uncle understood why she didn't want to be seen but the next thing they both said was, "We love you no matter what and should have come to us. After all we're scientist as well." Mona had tears in her eyes and hugged her aunt and uncle. "By the way how were you cured?" Ginger asked. "That would the work of me" said Donatello as he stepped up and explained how he created a retro mutagen with Mona. "We must celebrate the return of our dear Mona. Let's order a pizza!" exclaimed Edward. "Honestly Edward you can't get enough of pizza. Maybe Mona and her friends would like something else" stated Ginger. "Actually we love pizza!" The turtles all said as Edward ordered a couple of pizza pies. When the pizzas arrived the turtles didn't waste any time and dug in right away. While everyone was eating Mona barely touched her food which worried the turtles and her aunt and uncle.

"Mona sweetie is everything ok? You barely touched your food" said Ginger. "I haven't been feeling well lately and my body hurts" Mona was saying when all of a sudden her skin started turning green and all of her features were changing rapidly. "Mona what is happening to you?!" they all wondered when Mona not only turned into a mutant but it was more of a monstrous form of what she looked like when she first mutated. Mona roared loudly and busted through the door to make her escape. After Mona ran off her Aunt Ginger and Uncle Edward were in shocked at what they just witnessed. "Why did our niece turn into a monster?" asked Ginger. "I don't know but I promise that we'll get her back we all swear on our honor as ninjas especially me" answered Raphael as he and his friends left to find Mona and find out what caused her to mutate into a monster lizard.

Author's Note: For chapter 13 of Finding a Cure for Mona I recalled that Mona Lisa had two friends that were able to escape. I made up names for them since names were never mentioned for them. I also created Mona's aunt and uncle who at the moment are Mona's only family. Now most of you are wondering what will happen next? Well you're going to have to wait until the next time I update my fanfiction so please stay tune. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Shredder's new mutant

"We have to find Mona before something bad happens to her. Who knows how people will react to seeing a monster lizard girl" stated Raphael. The other turtles couldn't agree more as they began their search. Unknowing to the turtles there was somebody else who was after Mona Lisa and it was Shredder. "Perfect that gas Barney Stockman created worked perfectly and soon enough I'll capture Mona and make her my new mutant henchman or henchwoman" Shredder said to Kraang. "Do you think this mutant girl will be better than Rock Steady and Bebop?" Kraang asked. "I sure hope so otherwise I'll be up the creek without a paddle" answered Shredder assuring Kraang that his new mutant will be better than his former mutant henchmen Rock Steady and Bebop who were in jail with the Stockman brothers. The turtles sadly lost Mona somewhere in the City. "What are we going to do?" asked Michelangelo. "I don't know but we have to find her" answered Donatello as he and the turtles continued their search. While the turtles were searching for Mona Lisa she wasn't that far behind. Mona hid in a dark alley where nobody could find her. "What has happened to me?" Mona asked herself. "I can answer that for you my dear. You see when you were captured along with Ms. O' Neil before my plan was to mutate you into a monster. I was hoping to do the same thing to that nosey reporter but the turtles managed to free her before the other Stockman could turn on her mutant gas machine" answered Shredder as he came out of the shadows. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mona screamed as she tried to get away only to grabbed by Kraang. "Not so fast Miss. You're not going anywhere" said Kraang as Mona struggled in his robotic arms. "What are going to do to me?" asked Mona. All of a sudden Kraang put something on the back of her head making Mona stop moving.

Shredder pulled out a remote control and said, "Mona Lisa you are now and forever more my mutant henchwoman. You will do whatever I say and serve me is that understood?" Shredder said. "Yes Master Shredder. I obey only you" Mona answered like a mindless zombie. "Good now come with me. We must come up with a plan to destroy the turtles and take over the world once and for all" said Shredder as he, Kraang and Mona headed to Shredder's latest hideout. As Shredder and Kraang were making plans that involved Mona the turtles were almost ready to lose hope of ever finding Mona Lisa when all of a sudden Donatello suddenly had an idea, "Guys I think I know how we can find Mona Lisa." The other turtles wanted to know and Donatello told them, "Remember we gave Mona a Shell Phone as well and if she still has it on her we can track the signal." "Well what are waiting for? Start tracking that signal!" said Raphael as Donatello began to trace the signal. The turtles got into the shellraiser and Raphael drove faster than a race car driver. "Whoa slow down Raphael before we get into an accident" said Leonardo. "You're driving crazier than Michelangelo!" "I'm sorry but if anything happens to Mona I don't know what I'll do" replied Raphael as he kept driving. "You care about Mona Lisa a lot don't you Raphael?" Donatello asked. "We're friends of course I care about her" Raphael stated.

"Raphael for a while Michelangelo, Donatello and I noticed how you and Mona have become very close ever since she first returned after such a long time" said Leonardo. "What's your point?" asked Raphael. "Come on dude it's totally obvious that you have feelings for Mona and we all believe she feels the same way about you. So won't you just admit that you're head over heels for Mona Lisa?!" said Michelangelo. Raphael thought about what his friends just told him and said, "Of course I have feelings for Mona. But what would a beautiful girl like her see in me? I'm a mutant turtle who can talk and do ninjutsu and technically Mona is human. I highly believe she would be better off with a human guy instead of me. You guys have to promise not tell anyone especially Mona" said Raphael. "We promise dude but you should. Mona deserves to know how you feel about her" Leonardo stated. "Guys we're here" Donatello exclaimed as Raphael parked the shellraiser. The turtles burst through the doors and saw their old enemies Shredder and Kraang. "Shredder what did you do to Mona?!" Raphael demanded to know. "Nothing except make her my newest mutant henchman to serve me! Which was something I've wanted to do ever since I first captured your friend here" Shredder answered as he brought out Mona. When Mona Lisa came out the turtles were shocked to see Mona's face completely blank. "Mona it's us your friends. What has Shredder done to you?" Raphael asked. Mona didn't answer with words but threw a punch at Raphael and the other turtles knocking them hard onto the floor. As Mona and the turtles continue fighting each other Raphael wondered if he and the others will get her back.

While Donatello was fighting he noticed something stuck on the back of Mona's head. "I knew it Shredder is controlling Mona with whatever that is behind Mona's head with that remote control in his hands" Donatello said to himself. "Guys we have to get that remote away from Shredder. There is something stuck behind Mona's head that I highly believe is how Shredder is able to control her" said Donatello. "I'll get the remote from Shredder. You guys keep Mona busy" Raphael volunteered as he ran towards Shredder. "Kraang are you going to help me or what?!" Shredder shouted and Kraang responded, "Hold your horses Shredder I'm coming." Kraang then tried to take on Raphael but the terrapin took him down by breaking off Kraang's robotic limbs. "Give me that remote" Raphael demanded as he dropped kicked and punched Shredder harder than he ever had before. "Raphael destroy the remote while we still have Mona Lisa pinned down!" Leonardo shouted as he, Donatello and Michelangelo managed to hold her down to the floor. "With pleasure fearless leader" answered Raphael as he took his Sais and stabbed the remote control causing it to break in half. "NO MY REMOTE!" Shredder cried. "Curse you blasted turtles!" "You know what Shredder we're sick and tire of dealing with you. We're going to make sure you have a nice long stay in Dimension X!" said Raphael as he also managed to snatch the remote Shredder uses to travel from Dimension X to Earth, turned it on and all four of the turtles threw Kraang and Shredder through the portal. Shredder and Kraang were screaming and swearing to someday return but it was going to be impossible since Kraang didn't have enough equipment and resources in the Technodrome back at Dimension X.

After the portal to Dimension X closed the turtles were relieved to be rid of two of their enemies. "Mona are you alright!?" asked Raphael as he ran over to his friend who was barely conscious. Donatello removed the mind control chip that was implanted on Mona. "Raphael I…." was the last words Mona said before becoming unconscious. "Mona has a pulse but barely. We have to get her help right away and hopefully figure out a way to change her back" Donatello stated as he and the turtles carried Mona to the shellraiser and headed back to the lair.

Author's Note: I bet a lot of you are wondering if Mona Lisa is going to be ok and what did she want to say to Raphael before passing out? Well you're just going to have to find out when I continue this story. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Learning about Mona's monstrous mutation

As soon as the turtles returned to the lair, Splinter, April and Irma were all at the lair. "Oh my god what happened to Mona?" April asked her friends. "It's a long story but right now Mona needs help!" said Donatello as he and the other turtles rushed her to his Lab. "I'm calling Mona's aunt and uncle to let them know what happened" said Leonardo as he dialed the number and spoke with Mona's uncle Edward as he told him everything that happened. "I told Edward and Ginger about happened and they have offered their help. They requested that we bring Mona right away" said Leonardo. "Wait we want to come as well. We're all worried about Mona and we want to help in any way we can" said April as Irma and Splinter agreed. "Ok come with us" said Raphael as everyone headed to Edward and Ginger's lab. As soon as the turtles, Splinter, April and Irma arrived Edward and Ginger told the turtles to get Mona inside quickly. They were also shocked to meet Splinter since they've never seen a giant talking rat. "My name is Hamato Yoshi but my students call me Splinter. I'm a friend of your niece" said Splinter introducing himself as Edward and Ginger got to know the turtle's Sensei. As soon as Mona got into the Lab her aunt and uncle began running test along with Donatello. "What caused Mona to mutate like this?" asked Edward. "I think I may be able to answer that question" said April as she began explaining to Mona's aunt and uncle about her and Mona being kidnapped by Shredder and how Barney Stockman used some type of gas on Mona.

After conducting many tests Donatello, Edward and Ginger were becoming stumped. "Everyone you may not like what I'm about to say but the three of us have no idea how to reverse Mona's monstrous mutation" said Donatello. "Are you saying Mona is going to be stuck this way forever?" asked Michelangelo. "Not if we can get the formula for the gas that caused Mona to mutate into a monster and the only person who would most likely know is Barney Stockman" Donatello answered. "I doubt he is going to help us since we're the ones who put him in jail for the second time" Raphael stated. "We have to try" exclaimed April as she and Irma volunteered to visit Barney in jail and try to reason with him. "April do you think we'll be able to get the formula from Barney?" Irma asked. "We're going to try for Mona" answered April as she and Irma arrived at the prison where Barney along with Rock Steady, Bebop and Baxter were doing their time. "We're here to see Barney Stockman" April told the cop at the front desk as he instructed April and Irma to sign the visitor's sign in sheet and were taken to a room for inmates and their visitors. Another cop brought in Barney and he was surprised to see April and Irma. "Well if it isn't April O' Neil and the woman who hit me with her purse. What brings you both here?" asked Barney. "Listen Stockman whatever gas that Mona breathe in when you captured us caused her to mutate into a monster lizard and we both believe you know how to reverse it" answered April as she showed Barney the pictures of Mona as a monster lizard. "I do have a formula that may reverse the monstrous mutation along with a couple of other formulas and theories about this experiment I came up with while I was working for Shredder but why should I help you or those turtles? Said Barney.

"Because if you don't who knows if Mona will make it" stated April. "Fine I'll give you what you want but I want something in return" Barney told them. "What is it that you want?" asked Irma. "Simple my dear I would still like a date with you" Barney answered as he held Irma's hand. "You got to kidding me!" said April who was just as shock as Irma. "Do you honestly think I would ever go on a date with somebody who kidnapped my friends and worked with that nut job Shredder?!" asked Irma. "It was wrong of me to trust the evil foot clan leader. I know that now and I'm sorry for kidnapping your friends but one date where you and me enjoy a nice meal together is all I ask and I'll give you what you want so please think about it" answered Barney. "Fine but only one date and that's it" exclaimed Irma. "Irma are you sure you want to do this?" asked April. "Not really but I want to help Mona Lisa" answered Irma. "Come by later on. It's Taco Tuesday here and I think you might enjoy my company" said Barney. "We'll see about that" Irma told him as she and April left the prison. "I'll see you later April. I have to get ready for my date" Irma said as she headed home and fixed herself up a little bit for a date she hated the idea of going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Irma's date with Barney Stockman

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with some guy that kidnapped my friends. I'm so not dressing up for this" Irma said to herself as she just brushed her hair, grabbed her purse and headed out the door to the prison. "Hi I'm here to see Barney Stockman. He is excepting me" Irma told the cop behind the front desk. "Of course he is expecting you" said the cop as he led Irma to the prison cafeteria that had a velvet rope closing off a section just for them. "Irma you look lovely this evening" Barney said as he greeted her and kissed her hands. "Thanks Barney" answered Irma as she sat down on the table across from Barney. "The prison cook gave me extra tacos because I told him about our date" Barney stated as he put down the tray of food. "How in the world were you able to do for this including the velvet rope?" Irma asked. "After I arrived in prison at first I wanted to plot my revenge against the turtles for putting me in here but then I realize what's the point I'm just going to land myself in jail again. I tutor some of the other inmates in Science as part of this Education program they have for the prisoners who want to better themselves Educational wise. The warren is pleased at what I have been doing so he told me if I ever needed a favor as long it was legal he could make it happen. I told him about your visit and how I wanted a private date with you" answered Barney. "Wow no guy has ever done something like this for me before" exclaimed Irma as she and Barney started eating.

While Irma was eating she kept thinking to herself, "I really want this date to end but at least Barney is being a gentleman. But at the same time I just want to get the formula and help Mona Lisa." As Irma's date with Barney Stockman continued Barney's brother Baxter who was still a fly along with Rock Steady and Bebop came into the cafeteria to get dinner. "Hey look it's that Irma girl" Rock Steady pointed out as he Bebop and Baxter saw what was going on. "My brother is on a date with the friend of that reporter I wonder why?" Baxter thought to himself as he quietly flew over to spy on his brother's date. "Ok Barney I came and had dinner with you and surprisingly the food wasn't as bad as I imagined. Now can I please have the formula that way my friend Mona can be cured of her mutation?" requested Irma. "Of course my dear but first I want to give you something I made in art class" answered Barney as he pulled out a license plate with Irma's name on it. "Wow I never had something as unique as this thank you Barney" said Irma as she looked at her gift. "You're welcome my dear and here are my notes which contain the formula for reversing your friend's mutation" said Barney as he was about to hand over his note book when all of a sudden Baxter shouted out, "You're giving away the notes we created together? HOW COULD YOU?!" "For her it's worth it" Barney stated as he and Baxter knocked each other to the floor and started fighting. "GET OFF OF ME BAXTER!" Barney demanded as he and his brother continued fighting. The note book that Barney wanted to give to Irma fell from his pocket and landed in Irma's hands. "Well I got what I came here for" Irma thought to herself as she left the prison while the guards dealt with the Stockman brothers.

After Irma got out of the prison she called April and told her everything that happened. "Were you able to get Barney Stockman's notes?" April asked. "Yes and he also made me a present in his prison art class" Irma answered as she headed back to Mona's aunt and uncle's Lab to give them what she was able to get and hoped that Mona would be ok real soon. "This wasn't the worst I've ever been but I'm never going out with Barney Stockman again since I still think of him as a weirdo" said Irma. "I don't blame you Irma. Plus I know that you really like that piano player Howie" April winked at her friend starting her to blush and reply, "You better believe I do." Donatello, Edward and Ginger looked through the notes and found the formula that they believe would help Mona and began to work on it right away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The turtles discovers a secret about Edward and Ginger

As time went on for everyone Donatello along with Mona's aunt and uncle were hard at work creating a cure to reverse Mona's mutation. However when Donatello and everyone else weren't there they went into a secret room and were doing who knows what. One early evening Raphael along with the rest of the turtles arrived at an early time because Donatello wanted to go over somethings before giving Mona anything that may cure her mutation. "Hey where are Edward and Ginger?" asked Leonardo. "Let's look for them" answered Donatello as the turtles looked around to find Edward and Ginger. "I wonder where this door goes?" Michelangelo wondered as he opened the door. "Michelangelo why did you open the door? Who knows what could be inside this room!" Leonardo stated but Michelangelo's curiosity got the best of him as he wanted to see what was inside. The turtles went inside the room together and couldn't see anything since it was dark inside. "How about we shine some light into this room?" Raphael said as he took out his flash light. The other turtles took out their flash lights as well and began to look around. What they saw scared them out of their minds. "WHAT THE SHELL IS THIS?!" Raphael exclaimed as he and the rest of the turtles were starting to freak out. "They're robots I think…" answered Donatello. "They look like Mona's aunt and uncle." "Who in the world built these robots?" Raphael asked. All of a sudden the lights turned on and two unfamiliar people came inside. "We're the ones that built these robots that you see in front of you" said the two guys that came in. "Who are you guys?!" Raphael asked. "I'm Thompson and this is Richard" said one of the guys. "We heard of you guys. Your Mona's friends from College that escaped when Captain Memo crashed your boat and kidnapped Mona" said Michelangelo. "Where are Mona's aunt and uncle? TELL US NOW!" said Raphael who was starting to get really angry.

"I'm afraid Ginger and Edward Lisa are gone. They've been dead for a year now. After we escaped Thomas and I went to Mona's aunt and uncle to tell them what happened. They were shocked at what we told him. Mr. and Mrs. Lisa spent a lot of time and money searching for Mona. They even went to talk to Captain Memo while he was in prison. He told them that his ship blew up and wasn't sure if Mona made it out or not. The thought of their niece being dead broke their hearts. Eventually they became very sick and passed away. After they died we created these robot versions of them to look like them just in case if Mona ever came back at least she would be happy to see familiar faces" answered Richard. After hearing the truth the turtles were shocked and speechless. "You two could have been honest with us in the first place. You could have been honest with Mona. She's your friend and you do this to her?! Do you know how angry she is going to be when she finds out?!" screamed Raphael. All of a sudden everyone turned around and saw Mona not only up and about but with an angry and hurt look on her face. "Mona you're up…" said Thomas but before he and Richard could explain Mona started screaming, "SOME FRIENDS YOU GUYS ARE. NOT ONLY YOU LIED TO ME BUT I FIND OUT THAT MY AUNT AND UNCLE ARE DEAD AND THOSE THINGS ARE JUST ROBOT VERSIONS OF THEM?!"

"Mona we're sorry…" they both said. "SORRY ISN'T GOING TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU GUYS DID OR BRING MY AUNT AND UNCLE BACK!" Mona screamed as she began roaring with anger and started breaking the robots that looked like her late guardians. Thomas and Richard tried to escape but the turtles stopped them and tied up Thomas and Richard before they could escape. "Mona please calm down" the turtles begged but Mona was so angry that she broke a hole through the wall and ran off. "We have to go after Mona" said Raphael. "Agreed but first we have to call April and the police to turn in these guys" said Leonardo. Raphael hated to admit when Leonardo was right as Donatello called April, explained what happened. "Are you guys serious?!" April said over the phone who was in shock at what she was just told. "I'll be right over with the police." "Come on turtles we have to get Mona Lisa before something bad happens" stated Leonardo as he and the rest of the turtles ran out in hopes of finding their angry and deeply hurt mutated friend.

Author's Note: Have you ever heard of a story with a beginning, middle, twist and an end? Well I sure have from a lot of books I've ever read by my favorite author. What do you think will happen next? Stay tune and find out. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Operation getting Mona back to the lair

The turtles hopped into the Shellraiser and once again Raphael took the wheel. "Raphael I never thought I be saying this but step on it!" said Leonardo. "You got it fearless leader" replied Raphael as he drove at full speed following an extremely emotional and angry mutated lizard girl. While the turtles were following Mona Lisa she was breaking everything in her path. "How the shell are we going to get Mona back to the lair before she breaks the City even more than she already has?" Michelangelo asked and Donatello answered, "I believe I know how." The other turtles wanted to know what did the smartest turtle on the team had in mind. Then Donatello said, "I created these tranquilizer darts. When they hit a person it will put them to sleep on the spot. If we can shoot one of these at Mona before she causes anymore destruction we can bring her back to the lair and I'll do my best to cure her of her monster form." Raphael didn't like the idea of shooting Mona with a tranquilizer dart but at this point there was no other choice. "I only have eight tranquilizer darts so each of us gets two. We all have two chances to shoot them and bring Mona back to the lair so make them count" Donatello instructed as he handed his brothers the tranquilizer darts and the blow straw to blow them out from. "Ok turtles operation getting Mona back to the lair is ago. Let's do this" said Leonardo as the turtles got out of the Shellraiser and try to stop Mona.

Lucky for the turtles and Mona where they were at there wasn't any people around but who knows how long that was going to last with all the noise that was being made from Mona's cries. The turtles separated because they needed to corner Mona in order to get a good aim. "Forgive us Mona" the turtles all thought to themselves as they prepared to shoot the tranquilizer darts. "Aww shell I miss!" said Donatello as he failed to aim. "Dude I miss too!" exclaimed Michelangelo. "I got this" said Leonardo as he shot his two tranquilizer darts at Mona who dodged them. Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo were freaking out since all three of them missed. "Hey where's Raphael?" asked Donatello. "I'm right here" answered Raphael as he jumped into action and successfully shot his two tranquilizer darts at Mona putting her to sleep. "You did it Raphael!" shouted the other turtles. "Come on we have to get Mona back to the lair before she wakes up" Donatello stated as he and the other turtles carried Mona and hurried back to the lair as fast as they could. "My turtles April told me what happened back at the lab" Splinter said as he saw his students carry Mona who was still out cold. "What April told you is true and we'll tell you more details later right now I have to finish the cure for Mona's monstrous mutation before it's too late" said Donatello. "We want to help you Donatello. We may not be as smart as you but we'll do anything we can to help" offered Leonardo. "Thanks guys I appreciate it and I think Mona will too" Donatello pointed out as he and the rest of the turtles began working together to save Mona Lisa.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Raphael confesses his love to Mona Lisa

With all four turtles working together they were able to create something that would get rid of Mona's monstrous form. As for turning her human that part was unsure of. "Well after a really long night the four of us were able to come up with this dose of retro mutagen thanks to the notes from Barney Stockman's note book and my intelligences" stated Donatello. "Do you think it will work?" Raphael asked. "Only one way to find out" answered Donatello as he gave Mona a shot of the retro mutagen into her arm. All of a sudden Mona's monster form started disappearing and she was turning into her lizard form. "Mona is still breathing and pulse is normal but I have no idea how it will take for her to wake up" said Donatello. "I'll stay by her side until she wakes up" Raphael offered as he pulled up a chair and sat by Mona's bed side. The other turtles left the room. For many hours Raphael just sat there and never left Mona's side because he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her alone. Then Raphael held Mona's hand and said the following words, "Mona I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you. I wish I would have known sooner that those two robots weren't your aunt and uncle that way maybe this whole thing could have been avoided. You've been through so much because of our enemies but my friends who I'm proud to call my brothers and fellow ninjas and I always came to rescue you. I'm always the first one to jump in because I really care about you. In fact ever since we first met I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Mona Lisa. I've always loved you and I always will. But I don't know if you could ever love somebody like me who is a giant talking mutant turtle. I always believed once you were human again you would find some random guy and I would never see you again."

"Raphael you really love me?" Mona asked when she looked at Raphael with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Mona you're awake!" exclaimed Raphael as he hugged Mona. "As I was coming in consciousness I heard your voice and everything you said. I don't want to be with some random guy. I love you Raphael so much for a long time. I've missed you while I was gone for a long time. You're the only I want to be with no matter if we're both mutants or I was human" Mona stated as she hugged Raphael with dear life. "Oh Mona I'm happy to hear you say that. We have to let the others know that you're ok" said Raphael. "We already know because we heard the whole thing when we were coming to check on the both of you" said Master Splinter as he and the other turtles came into the room. "Well what are you waiting for kiss already!" Michelangelo exclaimed. Mona laughed at what Michelangelo said as she and Raphael started kissing with so much romance and passion. "Let's leave the happy couple alone for a bit" ordered Splinter as everyone left the room. "So Mona since we told each other our true feelings will you be my girl?" Raphael asked. "Of course I will" answered Mona as she stroked Raphael's cheek with her hand before they started kissing again.

Author's Note: Finally Raphael and Mona Lisa confess their feelings for each other. Don't worry this isn't the end of my story. If it was the words the end would be here before the Author's Note. Stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Raphael and Mona make each other smile

After Mona and Raphael confess their love for each other the couple couldn't be happier. Raphael stood my Mona's side through the good and the bad times. Raphael was even there for her when Mona Lisa went through the process of pressing charges to her so call friends who made the robot versions of Mona's Aunt and Uncle. After Mona's friends were put in jail Raphael thought that Mona would be ok. Boy was he wrong because a short while later Raphael noticed a deep sad look on Mona's face one day while he went to see his girlfriend who was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. "Mona what's wrong?" asked Raphael who became deeply concern. Mona looks up at her boyfriend and showed him an old picture of her family. "Mona is that your family?" asked Raphael. "Yes it is. Those are my parents, grandparents and my aunt and uncle at Thanksgiving dinner. The other girl in the picture is my cousin Mindy. She and I were best friends since we grew up together. In fact she is my late aunt and uncle's daughter. The last time I heard from Mindy she told me she was traveling the world because Mindy is an archaeologist. I never told her about what happened to me and I don't know if she knows that her parents are gone" Mona answered as Raphael tried her tears away. Raphael did his best to calm his sweetheart down as it took them a while to do so.

"Do you feel better yet?" asked Raphael. "I guess so but I don't know if I'll ever be happy again" answered Mona in a sad voice. Raphael didn't like seeing Mona upset and out of nowhere an idea came to his head to put a smile on Mona's face. "I know how to make you feel better" Raphael stated. Mona wondered what her boyfriend had in mind when all of a sudden she started giggling as soon as Raphael started tickling her on her sides. Hehehehehehe quit it that tickles!" giggled Mona. "Not until you feel better" Raphael answered as he aimed for Mona's underarms. While Mona was being tickled by her boyfriend Mona got an idea. She was able to move her tail and she used it to tickle Raphael behind his legs making the red masked terrapin fall over and laugh. "OMG MOHAHAHAHAHNA I CAN'T TAKE IT. PLEASE HEHEHEHEHEHE STOP!" Raphael laughed. "Sorry sweetie but its pay back!" Smiled Mona as she tickled Raphael whenever he couldn't protect himself. Raphael and Mona kept tickling each other like crazy until the both of them were out of breath from laughing. "Do you feel better Mona?" asked Raphael. "Yes and I had no idea that my boyfriend was ticklish" winked Mona. "Yeah well don't tell anyone please" Raphael requested. Mona promised not to tell anyone. "By the way I haven't been tickled like that in years. Thanks for making me laugh" Mona replied as she kissed Raphael causing him to blush. "I just hated seeing you so sad and I didn't know what else to do to make you smile again. I hope you're not mad" said Raphael. "Of course not. I just can't believe you found out I'm ticklish and yet so are you" stated Mona.

"At least the others and Master Splinter aren't here at the moment. Otherwise they would want to know why were we laughing" said Raphael. Mona gave Raphael a big hug and he did the same thing back at his girlfriend. Mona realized that no matter how sad she was Raphael would always be by her side to make her happy again and she was willing to do the same for Raphael.

Author's Note: I wanted to write a silly chapter for my story. I don't really have anything else to say. Stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Another cure is created

Mona Lisa has grown used to living in the lair with Master Splinter and the turtles especially with Raphael since he loves and accepts Mona for who she is just like Mona does with Raphael. However Raphael believed deep down Mona still misses being human and so did everyone else. "Um Donatello can I talk to you?" asked Raphael. "Sure what's up?" replied Donatello. "Do you still have all of those notes, theories and formulas for creating a cure for Mona?" Raphael asked. "Of course I do why do you ask?" asked Donatello. "I was hoping if you would let me help you create another cure for Mona's mutation? I believe she still wants to be human again. I know that I'm not a science wiz like you but I want to make Mona happy" Raphael requested. Donatello was touched at what Raphael said and told him, "Sure we can work on creating another cure for Mona together. I know how much she means to you." Raphael thanked Donatello and the two of them began working on hopefully a possibly cure for Mona that wouldn't cause another monstrous mutation and maybe turn Mona human permanently. Raphael studied the notes and formulas because he wanted to be as helpful as possible. Since Raphael and Donatello were working together the two of them came up with something that may be able to cure Mona. "Hey guys what are you doing?" asked Mona when she walked into Donatello's lab. "Mona Donatello and I have been working on another possible cure for you" exclaimed Raphael. "Are you guys serious?!" asked a shocked Mona. "Yes all I want is to see you happy and Donatello let me help him" answered Raphael.

Mona was touched that Raphael was working so hard for her and said "I appreciate it Raphael and remember no matter if I'm human or a mutant lizard girl I love you and I'm happy being with you." A few short days later Raphael and Donatello were finished. "Mona and everybody please come to the lab" requested Raphael. "Is there something the matter my students?" said Master Splinter. "Raphael and I have been working together because he wanted to help out on trying to create another possible cure for Mona and we believe we came up with one and there is enough for you as well if you're up for it" stated Donatello. Master Splinter thought about it and recalled the last time Donatello's other cure didn't last very long. "Thank you Donatello but I've accepted my mutation and I'm happy with being your Sensei Splinter instead of Hamato Yoshi. But if Ms. Lisa wishes to take the cure let her do so" replied Master Splinter. "I've give it one more try" said Mona as Donatello gave her another possible cure for her mutation. "Oh well here goes nothing" Mona thought to herself as she took the cure. All of a sudden Mona started to change from lizard to human. "Well how do I look?" asked Mona. Raphael led Mona to a big mirror and she was surprised. "OMG I'm actually human again. Thank you both so much!" said Mona as she hugged her boyfriend and Donatello. "You're welcome" Raphael and Donatello both said. "At least this time I'm wearing clothes" Mona pointed out making everyone laugh and recalling the first time Mona was cured she had to wrap herself in a blanket. "Do you think you'll still want to live here in the lair with us?" asked Raphael. "Of course I do. I have nowhere else to go and I want to continue my training if that's ok with you Master Splinter" Mona said. "Of course Ms. Lisa" replied Splinter as they both bowed to each other in respect. "To celebrate let's go get pizza!" Michelangelo exclaimed and everyone was up for pizza as always.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Mona accepts herself

Mona was grateful to Raphael and Donatello for working together to create a cure for her mutation that actually worked. However at the same time before Mona was turned human again she was starting to accept herself despite her mutation especially after hearing Master Splinter saying he was fine with his mutation before Mona took the cure. One day while Mona and Splinter were finishing training for the day Splinter said, "You have done very well in your training Ms. Lisa and I believe you're going to make a great ninja." "Thank you Master Splinter for training and letting me stay here with you guys" said Mona. All of a sudden the turtles were running out of the lair. "What's the matter guys?!" asked Mona. "Rock Steady and Bebop broke out of jail and are committing crimes around the City. We have to stop them" answered Leonardo. "Let me come with you guys. I've been doing really well in my training and I want to kick their butts for all the times they kidnapped me" exclaimed Mona. "This could be dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt" said Raphael. "I'll be fine trust me" said Mona. Raphael and the rest of the turtles decided to give Mona a chance and off they went to where Rock Steady and Bebop were. "It's a good thing we took these mutagen guns with us that we stole from those Stockman dorks back in jail" said Rock Steady. "I agree and now you and I will rob every comic book store in the City and turn anyone into mutants just like us depending on which animal we choose depending on which button we press" Bebop said as the two mutant creeps ran to the next store. "Not so fast Rock Steady and Bebop" said Leonardo. "It's the turtles let's get them" said Rock Steady as he and Bebop ran head on to the turtles. Mona Lisa came out of nowhere and punched them both in the gut.

"Ouch that hurt!" Bebop cried out in pain. "Well that's what you get" Mona stated as she dropped kick Bebop. The turtles were shocked at how well Mona was fighting. "That's my girl" Raphael thought to himself as he was so proud of his girlfriend. "Hey nobody hurts my friend and gets away with it" Rock Steady declared as he prepared to shoot the mutagen gun. "Not gonna happen" shouted Raphael as he hit Rock Steady with his Sais. Rock Steady got really mad and aimed the mutagen gun at Raphael. Mona saw what was going to happen and screamed, "NO!" as she pulled Raphael away just in time but some of the mutagen hit Mona. "OMG MONA ARE YOU OK?!" asked Raphael. "I'm fine but what is this gross goop?!" replied Mona. "That stuff is mutagen" said Rock Steady. "Whatever button I pressed before shooting will turn you into a mutant animal." The other turtles were able to defeat Rock Steady and Bebop in no time flat. Donatello took a look at the mutagen gun that Rock Steady shot Mona with to see which button he pressed out of randomness. "Oh no" cried Donatello. "What's wrong?" Leonardo asked when all of a sudden Mona started mutating. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Raphael screamed. "Rock Steady pressed this button marked lizard…" Donatello began to say when Mona mutated into a lizard girl again. The turtles especially Raphael weren't happy and knocked Rock Steady and Bebop out cold. Mona was shocked at Shredder's former two goons mutated her into a lizard girl. "Come on let's go home" said Raphael as he helped Mona off the floor and took her home.

"I can't believe what Rock Steady and Bebop did to you Mona" said Raphael. "You know Mona if you want there is more of the retro mutagen Raphael and I created" offered Donatello. "No Donatello it's ok. For a very long time before I came back to New York City I was ashamed of myself because of my mutation. When I moved into the lair with all of you I was happy that I was going to have help to create a cure for my mutation and to be around good friends and finally realizing my true feeling for you Raphael. Because everything I've been through I started to accept myself. Not only that but I was accepted by all of you" said Mona. "But what about being cured?" asked Raphael. "I believe I already am. I was cured of my sadness, loneliness and for thinking that I was ugly. I don't care if anyone else had a problem with the way I look. What is most important is what I think of myself" answered Mona. "Well Mona here is what I think of you. I think you're beautiful, strong really smart and I'm the luckiest turtle in the world for having you in my life" Raphael pointed out as he held Mona's hand. "I'm lucky to have you as well Raphael. You're the first person to accept me for who I am when we first met after you thought I was really cute. I love you so much" Mona declared. "I love you too my beautiful Mona Lisa human or mutant because you love and accept me for who I am" said Raphael as he and Mona began kissing. "Get a room" Michelangelo burped out causing everyone to laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Raphael's surprise for Mona

A year had passed since Mona decided to stay the way she was. Also she and Raphael were happy together and their love grew more and more each day. One day while Mona was doing some special training with Master Splinter Raphael headed out of the lair. "I wonder where Raphael is going?" asked Leonardo. "I say we follow him and see" answered Michelangelo. "I don't think it's a good idea. Raphael will get really mad if he catches us" Donatello stated. "Donatello is right" replied Leonardo. "We won't get caught as long as he doesn't spot us" said Michelangelo as he left the lair. "We better make sure Michelangelo doesn't get seen by Raphael otherwise he is going to get his shell kicked" said Donatello. "You're right let's go" said Leonardo as they went along with Michelangelo to see what Raphael was up to. "Looks like Raphael is heading to April's place. I wonder why" the other turtles thought to themselves. Raphael knocked on April's door and she let him in. "Hi April were you able to get it?" said Raphael as he greeted April when he walked in. "I sure did and I know Mona is going to love it and be very surprised" answered April as she handed Raphael a small little box. Raphael opened the box and thought what was inside was beautiful. "What do you see Leonardo?" asked Michelangelo. "All I saw was April giving Raphael a small box and he smiled" answered Leonardo as he, Michelangelo and Donatello were all watching from April's balcony. "Here let me let" said Donatello as he tried to get a better look. All of a sudden the three turtles lost their balance and knocked down April's door by mistake. "Nice of you guys to drop in. I hope you're going to fix my balcony door" said April. "Of course we will right guys?" said Donatello as Leonardo and Michelangelo agree and started to fix what they broke. "Were you guys spying on us?" asked April. Before the other turtles could answer Raphael said, "Of course they were. I knew since I left that I was being followed and I figured it was these guys and I wouldn't be surprised if Michelangelo was the one who talked our fearless leader and Einstein here into following me" Raphael exclaimed.

"We're sorry Raphael. We just wanted to know what was going on" said Michelangelo. "I was planning to tell you guys because I'm going to need your help" Raphael said as he told the other turtles what he had planned. Raphael even showed Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo what was inside the little box. "Wait Raphael are you going to…?" Michelangelo began to ask before Raphael cut him off, "Yes I am and I need your help because I want it to be a surprise over a romantic dinner for two. Will you help me?" requested Raphael. The other turtles agreed to help Raphael because they wanted to see him happy. Later that night Raphael went to Mona's room. "Hi Raphael what's up?" Mona asked. "Hi Mona I was wondering if you would like to come somewhere with me tonight" replied Raphael. "Sure that sounds wonderful let me just change my clothes" answered Mona. "Wear something nice" Raphael said. "Why?" asked Mona. "It's a surprise" answered Raphael as he winked at his girlfriend. "I wonder what my surprise is?" Mona thought to herself as she put on something nice to wear. "It's a good thing Irma saved the red dress I bought on the day I got kidnapped and left my bags behind. I thought it was lost forever along with the rest of the stuff I bought." When Mona was done getting ready Master Splinter saw what she was wearing and told her, "You look lovely this evening Ms. Lisa. May I ask what is the occasion for the lovely dress that you're wearing?" "Thank you Sensei and Raphael said that he has a surprise for me and requested that I wear something nice" answered Mona. "Well whatever the surprise is that Raphael has planned for you I hope you like it" said Splinter. Mona found a note on the coffee table in the living room that had her name on it and it said,

"Meet me at Central Park. The guys will escort you so you'll get there safely.

Love,

Raphael.

"Are you ready Mona?" asked Leonardo. "Ready as I'll ever be. Do you know what my surprise is?" said Mona. "You'll see" Michelangelo winked. The three turtles escorted Mona to Central Park where Raphael was waiting for her. "We'll leave you love birds alone" said Donatello as he and the other turtles left. Mona was amazed at when she saw the beautiful lights and the romantic music playing. "Raphael this is wonderful did you do all of this for me?" said Mona as she hugged Raphael. "Yes I did but I did have help from the others and April too" replied Raphael. "I wanted to do something special for you since the last time we tried enjoying our time here in Central Park Shredder and his goons ruined it when they kidnapped you." Mona recalled when she first came to Central Park with Raphael and couldn't believe it was ruined by Raphael's and the rest of the turtles enemies. Raphael escorted Mona to a little picnic table with dinner waiting for them. "I hope you don't mind that dinner is pizza. I can't really cook" said Raphael. "It's fine" replied Mona as she picked up a slice and started eating. "You have a bit of sauce on your cheek" Raphael noticed as he picked up a napkin and wiped Mona's face. "I'm enjoying this surprise Raphael. It was so sweet of you to do it for me" said Mona. "That's not all I have for you" said Raphael. Mona began to wonder what did Raphael meant when the red masked terrapin started speaking, "Mona you mean so much to me. We've been through a lot together both good and bad. You mean so much to me and I know in my heart you're the only girl for me." Mona was deeply touched at Raphael's word and said, "You mean so much to me as well and you're the only guy for me my love." 

"That's good because there is something I want to ask you" said Raphael. Mona wasn't sure at first at what Raphael wanted to ask her but all of sudden Raphael pulled out a box with a diamond engagement ring inside of it. "I love you so much. You have me so happy. Mona Lisa will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Raphael nervously asked. "With happy tears in her eyes Mona cried, "Yes Raphael you better believe I'll marry you my handsome turtle. I love you." Raphael sled a few happy tears as well because he was thrilled that Mona said yes and placed the ring on her finger. "This ring is so beautiful" Mona said as she wiped her tears away. "I didn't thing you would like it since the diamond on your ring is small" said Raphael. "I don't care about that. I couldn't ask for a more beautiful ring" Replied Mona as she kissed Raphael romantically. "CONGRADUTAION!" the other turtles shouted as they came out from where they were hiding along with Master Splinter, April and Irma too. "I'm so happy for the both of you and we all wish you a long and happy life together as husband and wife" said Master Splinter. "Thank you and we're both looking forward to our wedding day" replied Mona. After the night Raphael asked for Mona's hand in marriage everyone worked together to plan a simple but beautiful wedding.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Raphael's and Mona's love Now and Forever

After many months of planning and figuring out where to have the wedding it Raphael and Mona decided it would be nice to get married in Florida. Attending the wedding was April and Irma who were both asked to be bridesmaids, The neutrinos Dask, Zak and Kala were attending the wedding as well. Michelangelo was happy about seeing Kala again. The turtle's other friend Zack was invited as well and so was Irma's boyfriend Howie who was asked to play the piano. Also attending was Usagi the samurai rabbit and Casey Jones who volunteered to be the body guard just in case if anything were to happen. Since Mona and Raphael decided to get married in Florida the punk frogs Attila, Genghis, Napoleon and Rasputin were also invited to attend the wedding. Master Splinter was asked to be the one to marry Raphael and Mona which he gladly volunteered to do. "April and Irma this is going to be so wonderful. I'm glad I have friends like you to share this special day with" said Mona as she was getting ready. "We're happy for you as well" said April as she handed Mona her veil. Irma signaled Howie to start playing as Donatello who was the best man and April the maid of honor along with Irma walked with Donatello down the aisle as they took their places. Then Howie started playing here comes the bride as Mona walked down the aisle towards Raphael who was waiting for his bride. Master Splinter smiled at the happy couple as he began speaking, "Hello to all of you our friends who were able to attend. We are gather here today to witness the union of one of my students who I love and care for as a son just like the other turtles and Mona Lisa in holy matrimony. If anyone here today has any reason why these two shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold your piece."

Since nobody had a reason for not wanting Raphael and Mona to get married Master Splinter continued where he left off. "Do you Raphael take this woman Mona Lisa to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and cherish through good and bad times as long as you both shall live?" asked Splinter. "I do" answered Raphael. "Do you Mona Lisa take Raphael to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and cherish through good and bad times as long as you both shall live?" asked Splinter. "I do" answered Mona. "The rings please" Splinter requested as Donatello and April handed the rings over. Mona and Raphael placed their wedding rings on each other and Splinter said, "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that said Raphael and Mona kissed each other as husband and wife for the first time as their friends cheered for the newlyweds. At the reception Raphael and Mona had something to say to all of their friends. "Thank you all for coming to our wedding. You have made this day every special for the both of us" said Mona. "My beautiful wife Mona and I will be singing a duet called Now and Forever from an old Children's movie The Pebble and the Penguin" said Raphael. "Now Raphael is going to sing this I got to hear" Michelangelo said to Leonardo and Donatello who agreed with him. Howie gave Mona and Raphael microphones as he started to play the piano and Raphael was the first to start singing,

Raphael: "One perfect moment

Just one humble stone

But oh, what a stone can do

It means that I have one love forever

And one love alone

A now and forever with you"

Mona: "Now and forever

As sure as the snow

As long as the ocean roars"

Raphael and Mona: "I'll love you in a way that I'll never

Begin to outgrow

I'll now and forever be yours."

Raphael: "From this blessed day"

Mona: "From this blessed day"

Raphael: "All this whole life through"

Mona: "All this whole life through"

Raphael: "Starting when we say"

Raphael and Mona: "I do

Forever and ever and ever."

Raphael: "Now and forever

Just one humble stone"

Mona: "But oh, what a stone can do. It means that I have one love forever"

Raphael and Mona: "And one love alone

A now and forever with you."

Mona: "From this blessed day"

Raphael: "From this blessed day"

Mona: "All this whole life through"

Raphael: "For this whole life through"

Mona: "Starting when we say"

Raphael and Mona: "I do

Forever and ever and ever"

Mona: "Now and forever"

Raphael: "Now and forever"

Mona: "As long as the ocean's blue"

Raphael and Mona: "I'll love you in a way that I'll never

Begin to outgrow

A now and forever and ever

And ever and ever and ever

And ever and ever with you"

Raphael: "Now and forever"

Mona: "Now and forever!"

After Mona sang the last song to the song Howie started played the electric guitar and did a solo for the finale. After that everyone clapped and had tears in their eyes because they thought the song was beautiful and perfect for the occasion. "I'm going to throw the bouquet" declared Mona as she threw it. Irma was the lucky person to catch it. "Oh I really do hope I'm next to get married" Irma said to herself. When the reception was over Raphael and Mona Lisa decided to spend their honey moon in Florida because the weather was beautiful. Everyone thanked Raphael and Mona for inviting them as they went home to let the happy couple began their honey moon and their lives together as husband and wife.

The End

Author's Note: finally I finished Finding a Cure for Mona. I would to thank Retro Mania for giving me the idea to write a fan fiction based on Mona Lisa and Raphael from the 1987 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I would also like to thank all of my fans, readers and followers who have been reading this story since the beginning. For this final chapter I wanted to include the song Now and Forever from this old children's movie I saw when I was a little girl entitled The Pebble and the Penguin. It was one of my favorite movies as a kid and if you don't know what it is look it up for yourself. All credit for the song Now and Forever go to the two singers who wrote and sang this beautiful duet Barry Manilow And Sheena Easton in 1995 which was when The Pebble and the Penguin came out. When I first heard this song I promised one day when I get married I want this song to be played at my wedding when I finally marry the love of my life. No copy right intended. I just wanted to write an awesome last chapter to this story. Stay tune for the next time I update one of my other fanfictions and write a new one. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
